Cherry and Atticus and a Twist in Time
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Atticus are invited to Cinderella to celebrate her anniversary with the prince as they bring along Mo and Patch. However, it is not all perfectly perfect when Lady Tremaine finds the Fairy Godmother's wand and decides to turn back time so Anastasia fits the slipper so they and Drizella can live the life of luxury and it's up to Cherry and Atticus to correct this error.
1. Chapter 1

"Atticus, you won't believe what I just got." Cherry said as she held an envelope before Atticus went to check his mail.

"What did you get?" Atticus asked as he checked his mail.

"Invitation to Cinderella's for her and the prince's anniversary." Cherry replied.

"Cherry, you aren't the only one." Atticus said.

Cherry looked to him.

" **'CUZ I GOT ONE TOO!** " Atticus showed his invitation.

Cherry and Atticus laughed as they jumped up and down together. "We're going to see Cinderella!" they started to sing like the CMC on their first Grand Galloping Gala.

"And look, it says we can bring along our family and anyone we want." Cherry said.

"This'll be great." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah..." Cherry said, she then turned away and took out an old photograph she kept in her pockets.

"Who's in that picture?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, nothing." Cherry hid the photograph away from him.

"Okay?" Atticus said, confused.

Cherry walked off. Atticus then bolted and took it.

"Atticus!" Cherry complained.

Atticus took a look to see it was a picture of their younger selves with a younger Cinderella. "Ohh, I remember this picture." He then smiled.

Cherry then stood up and hung her head.

"Have you kept it all these years...?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah..." Cherry said softly. "It... It makes me feel safe... I don't know why."

"It's the day that we got adopted before reuniting with our families." Atticus said.

"I know..." Cherry folded her arms.

"I can't believe you've kept it all these years..." Atticus said, feeling touched.

"Shut up..." Cherry tried to hide her emotions. "Well... Okay, fine, whenever I felt lost or lonely, I just took a look at it... And I felt like... I was home."

Atticus smiled, feeling touched by this before giving the photo back to her. Cherry took the picture back in her pocket and folded her arms, looking stoic as always.

"My lips are sealed." Atticus said.

Cherry merely hummed. "I know who you're gonna invite."

"Well, I did promise her I would bring her along if there was a ball and where this kind of counts." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I suppose..." Cherry replied with a small smirk. "I just hope Gus and Jaq don't mind."

"I'm sure they won't..." Atticus replied. "Man, it feels like ages since we last saw Cinderella."

"I know..." Cherry sighed. "I remember when we left to look for our long-lost parents."

"Yeah, and if there is any singing just deal with it." Atticus said.

Cherry sighed about the singing.

* * *

Later on, Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Mo were on their way to Cinderella and the Prince's place. Mo was on her way to meet the others, she took out a purple dress that Elizabeth made just for her and she held it close as she looked in the mirror. She just loved it and she thought it made her look graceful despite being a tomboy. She soon put it on so she would look her best for Cinderella and the prince.

"Monique, are you ready?" Elizabeth called from downstairs. "Your friends will be here any minute!"

"Coming!" Mo called back bashfully.

Mo soon came downstairs after getting dressed. Elizabeth smiled to her.

"Momo, you look pretty~" Junior smiled to his big sister. "Like a princess."

"Thanks, JJ." Mo smiled back.

"Oh, I simply must take a picture." Elizabeth smiled.

Mo blushed. "Okay, Mother."

Elizabeth rushed to get her camera. Angel wore her ribbon and looked up to Mo with a smile.

"What's the special occasion?" Mo smirked playfully at Angel.

"I heard you were dressing up, I wanted to be cute." Angel replied.

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

Elizabeth then got her camera ready. Mo then sat in a chair and held Angel in her lap and they both smiled until the light flashed. And the picture was soon taken. Mo and Angel then went back to normal.

"That's a definite keeper." Elizabeth smiled as she took out the picture.

Angel soon got off Mo's lap before the doorbell rang.

* * *

James opened the door.

Atticus smiled politely. "Good day, sir, is Mo ready to go?" he then asked gently.

"She'll be a minute." James replied calmly back.

"I'm ready now." Mo said.

"Wow..." Atticus whispered about her dress.

Mo walked out with him. "Shall we go?" she then held out her arm to him.

Atticus nodded as he linked his arm into hers and they went off together. Soon enough, a royal carriage arrived.

"Oh, what's that?" Mo asked in surprise.

"That, would be our ride." Atticus smiled to her. "Tonight, you get the 'royal treatment'."

"Amazing." Mo smiled back.

Atticus then came into the carriage with Mo. Cherry was already there, wearing a black dress with white spots to make a good impression with Cinderella and her prince.

"Nice dress, Cherry..." Atticus said. "I like the white spots."

"I wore this to my aunt's funeral." Cherry muttered.

"Oh, my..." Atticus said.

"You two coming in?" Patch asked.

Atticus then helped Mo inside and they sat across from Cherry and Patch. Once they were inside, the carriage then went to take them to Cinderella's.

"Now this is the way to travel." Patch smiled.

"How do you guys know Cinderella again?" Mo asked.

"Her dad adopted us..." Cherry replied. "Feels like it was only yesterday sometimes..."

"I know, can you imagine if that slipper didn't fit Cinderella?" Atticus sighed.

"That would have been crazy." Cherry said.

"Funny you should mention that." Drell's voice said from the coachman's place.

The others looked over.

"Surprise!" Drell smiled to them.

Cherry glared. "What is it this time?"

"Lady Tremaine will somehow get the Fairy Godmother's wand and turn back time and you can already tell what time she'll want to go back to." Drell said.

"Drell, do you mind?" Atticus sighed. "We kinda wanna have a good time with Cinderella and the prince just like the old days."

"I know, but listen to me!" Drell demanded their attention. "I care about you guys!"

"We'll make sure her wand doesn't fall into Lady Tremaine's hands." Mo said.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention that Anastasia lost her memory of her life with the baker?" Drell asked.

"She lost her memory?" Atticus asked. "Uh... What...?"

"Baker?" Mo scratched her head.

"Uh, we set Anastasia up with the baker, it's a long story, tell ya later," Atticus said before looking to Drell. "Lost her memory?"

"Did Drizella have something to do with this?" Cherry narrowed her eyes since Drizella was the meaner of the step-sisters.

"No, it appears that while she was helping out around the house, she tripped and fell and hit her head." Drell said.

Cherry and Atticus cringed at that.

"On the plus side, she still seems nice..." Drell shrugged. "She seems nicer than her mother and sister."

"That's great." Mo said.

"Unfortunately, she still argues with her sister." Drell said.

"Can you really blame her?" Patch muttered, based on what he heard about the two from Atticus.

"I hate to ruin a perfectly perfect year, but that's just how it has to be." Drell sighed for them.

"Well, we'll just have to enjoy most of the time that we have with them before going back in time." Mo said.

"I agree, onward..." Drell said as he took the coach to the kingdom where Cinderella now lived after living happily ever after. He soon used his magic to make a portal appear.

They then went through the portal as they were taken to the kingdom, and where they arrived at the castle right away.

"Take a look." Atticus told Mo and Patch so they could see the castle.

"Wow, it's amazing." Mo smiled.

"It looks as magical as I imagined." Patch added in, also smiling.

Once they arrived at the castle, the royal carriage stopped in front of it.

"After you, ladies." Atticus said politely.

* * *

Drell then helped Mo out and let Cherry fall flat on the ground. Cherry glared up at him, but luckily her dress wasn't messed up or dirty from the impact. Patch growled at Drell for that before going into the castle. They were all then walking down a red carpet into the castle. The guards were about to block the entrance, but they gasped once they saw Cherry and Atticus for the first time in years.

"Hello, boys." Atticus greeted.

The guards then stepped back and bowed, letting them in.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Patch smiled at the service and hospitality.

The guards were surprised by Patch's ability to speak. Patch smirked as he kept walking in.

"You're in luck, Patch, Cinderella has a dog of her own." Cherry said.

"Yeah, his name's Bruno." Atticus replied.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

They kept walking in until there were familiar mice on a window sill.

Gus took a look and gasped, he then looked to the other mice. "Cherry and Atty back!" he then told them.

"Gus-Gus, Cherry and Atty went away long time ago." Jaq replied, not believing him.

"Really? Then who are they, Jaq-Jaq?" Gus asked with a smirk before showing his long time friend where he saw Atticus and Cherry along with the others.

Jaq looked over and gasped, doing a double take. "Cherry! Atty! It you!"

Cherry and Atticus chuckled to the mice.

"Oh, Cherry and Atticus..." Mary smiled as she slowly stood up and put her paws over her belly. "It's been too long."

"It sure has and it looks like someone is going to have some baby mice." Atticus smiled.

Mary giggled and blushed. "Sure am... At least Jaq is used to it now."

"I hate to interrupt, but where are Cinderella and the Prince?" Mo asked the mice.

"Portrait Hall." The mice told them.

"Thank you." Mo smiled.

"And who are you?" Mary asked.

"Atty's girlfriend." Mo smirked while Atticus blushed at the nicknaming.

"And I'm his pet dog, Patch." The Dalmatian greeted.

The mice smiled back and introduced themselves to Patch and Mo. After the introduction, Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch got to the portrait room.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderella was looking at the many portraits.

"Seems like only yesterday, huh?" Cherry's voice asked.

Cinderella turned around and then smiled brightly once she saw who was there. "Cherry... Atticus..."

"Not just us." Atticus smiled as Mo and Patch came in.

"Oh, a puppy!" Cinderella beamed.

Patch panted as he then got on his hind legs to meet Cinderella.

"Hello, Cinderella." Mo said with a curtsy.

"Oh, you're Atticus's girlfriend... Monique." Cinderella smiled.

"It's Mo, but yes... That's me..." Mo smiled back.

"It sure has been a while since the House of Villains thing." Atticus said.

"Oh, yes..." Cinderella said to her old friends, then smiled to Mo. "Oh, you're Monique."

"Mo, please." Mo replied.

"Mo, sorry..." Cinderella said then. "It's very good to see you both, I've missed you when you left to find your parents."

"We're sorry, Cinderella, but it felt like destiny." Cherry said.

"Yeah, and where it kind of was because if we hadn't left to find our parents/families, we wouldn't have had such amazing adventures." Atticus smiled.

"I understand..." Cinderella said. "It wasn't the same without you, but we managed."

"We noticed a certain female mouse was pregnant." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, yes, Mary is expecting..." Cinderella smiled back with a nod. "I always had a feeling about her and Jaq."

"What about Gus?" Cherry asked.

"I think he's trying to get with Perla." Cinderella guessed about the other well-known female mouse friend of theirs.

"I'm sure he'll be able to get together with Perla." Atticus said.

"I hope so..." Cinderella smiled.

'Why do I have a feeling she's about to sing?' Cherry thought to herself.

"I'm so glad you're all here..." Cinderella said. "Especially you..." she then gently patted Patch on the head.

Patch smiled up to her. "It's nice to finally talk with you, Princess Cinderella."

"I am too." Cinderella smiled.

"You're gonna sing, aren't you?" Cherry asked.

"You loved it when I'd sing..." Cinderella pouted.

"Yeah, maybe when I was little..." Cherry replied. "But I guess for old time's sake."

Cinderella then smiled.

"Proceed..." Cherry then allowed.

 _'I can't wait to hear her sing.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"What a perfectly perfect life, it's a fairy tale come true, I'm a princess and a wife all because I fit a shoe~" Cinderella sang. "When I dreamed of love who'd guessed I'd end up here? At the end of a perfectly perfect year~"

Cherry and Atticus looked with Cinderella to see one portrait of her in her ballgown dancing with the prince for the first time. There was then their wedding portrait and Cinderella's shoe even slipped off at the top of the steps as they were on their way to their honeymoon.

"Now will my perfectly perfect wife put on her perfectly perfect shoes?" the Prince came in with a smile.

"You found my shoes." Cinderella smiled before she giggled as she started to try to get her shoes from her husband.

The Prince chuckled as he kept the shoes away from her. Cinderella giggled as she tried to get her shoes from him.

"Well, you've been playful since last time we were here." Cherry said to the prince.

"Cherry! Atticus! You're here." Prince Charming smiled before noticing Mo and Patch. "And I see you brought some guests with you."

"Hello, sir." Atticus bowed while Cherry lowly curtsied.

"It's been too long." Cherry said to the prince with a small nostalgic smile.

"It sure has." Charming smiled.

"Hello, Your Majesty, my name is Mo, I was at the House of Mouse when that villain thing happened." Mo said.

"And I was there too." Patch added.

"I remember, anyway, we better get going; Fairy Godmother's waiting." Charming smiled.

"What were the mice using my shoes for this time?" Cinderella giggled.

"Boats," Charming chuckled as he turned one shoe over to let water splash out and he put one onto her foot. "There." he then picked her up by her waist which made her giggle in delight.

* * *

They soon made their way to four horses. Two birds merrily chirped as they flew in the sky above them.

"Come aboard." Cinderella told Cherry and Atticus.

"Come on, Mo, you can ride with me." Atticus told his girlfriend.

"I'd love it." Mo smiled.

Atticus got onto his horse and then helped Mo up to sit behind him. "Hold on tight."

"Sure, Prince Cornelius." Cherry teased Atticus and Mo's interactions.

They soon made their way to Fairy Godmother. Mo giggled as she rode behind Atticus as they were going out.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Lady Tremaine and her daughters...**_

Anastasia and Drizella were forced to do the chores since Cinderella didn't live with them anymore and Lucifer merely watched them since he was a cat and all and couldn't do much.

"Why should we do the chores?~" Anastasia sang while they cleaned some pots.

"I would rather rot in jail~" Drizella sang.

"Washing dishes and scrubbing floors~" Anastasia groaned as she set a huge pile in the sink.

"Oh, that's great, I just broke a nail!" Drizella complained as she made the dishes fall on her sister.

"Cinderella is in the palace living the life of luxury and never once been invited to a ball~" Anastasia and Drizella sang as Anastasia sweeped the floor, accidentally sweeping up Lucifer's food bowl as he wanted one of them to feed him.

"Or even tea!" Drizella complained as she tossed a tea cup over her shoulder.

"Why don't I get a happy ending?" Anastasia frowned as she took a broken plate and wore it like a crown as she looked in her reflection from another plate on the floor. "Where's the prince who marries me?"

"When will this horrible nightmare disappear?!" Anastasia and Drizella complained together until their mother walked in.

"Pathetic." Lady Tremaine sighed as she saw her daughters fight before giving them a load of laundry to do.

"Oh, what a perfectly miserably awful year!" Anastasia and Drizella glared to each other.

The sisters continued to fight until Anastasia was kicked out of the room by Drizella which startled their chickens. Anastasia then looked to see Cinderella, the Prince, Cherry, and Atticus riding on their horses in a happy and carefree way together.

"Somewhere there must be someone who loves me, He'll show me a world that I never knew, He'll ask for my hand and I'll say I do, Oh, wouldn't it be finer than fine, If that perfectly perfect love were mine..." Anastasia sighed in jealousy as she had forgotten all about the baker who was the right man for her, but she had no memory of him at all for some reason. And where she soon climbed over the fence and saw something glowing in the forest and decided to go to the same place the group was going to.

* * *

"He's a perfectly charming prince, She's a charmingly perfect lass~" Fairy Godmother sang as she made a gazebo from her magic wand for the lovely couple.

"They've lived happily ever after since she fit the slipper~" Jaq sang.

"Made of glass~" Gus completed.

"Take your places everyone, The time is drawing near...to celebrate~" Fairy Godmother sang.

"A perfectly perfect year!" Fairy Godmother, Jaq, and Gus then cheered all together.

Cinderella, Charming, Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch soon arrived. Cinderella and Charming smiled as today was their one year anniversary.

"Surprise!" Gus and Jaq smiled.

Little did they know, Anastasia was hopping in the back, trying to see what was going on as she was snubbed out. She finally got onto one of the trees and finally got to see what was going on. Atticus helped Mo down onto the ground, taking her hand so she could step safely onto the grass.

"A perfect happy anniversary party that we planned for you~" Jaq and Gus sang to Cinderella and Charming.

"And I throw in some magic with a bibbidi bobbidi boo~" Fairy Godmother added in, waving her wand to put the two in the clothes they wore for the ball. "Just like the night I sent you, Atticus, and Cherry to the ball."

"So that's how those three did it, magic." Anastasia smiled as she saw what happened.

Charming then danced with Cinderella as the others merrily sang for them.

"On this perfectly perfect day~" Atticus, Cherry, Patch, Mo, Jaq, Gus, and Fairy Godmother sang.

"There is magic in the air~" Fairy Godmother sang as she began to make some autumn-colored flowers float while waving her wand like a baton composing an orchestra.

"Gee, I wonder if that old lady has a wand that she can spare?" Anastasia wondered with a smile as she watched the magic at work.

"What could ever come between us?" Cinderella and Charming asked each other.

"I would gladly volunteer." Anastasia smiled.

Two swans were coming close together as the two danced.

"And as for the future well it's perfectly clear~" Fairy Godmother sang to the happy couple.

"It's sure to be another magically~" Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Patch, Cinderella, Charming, Jaq, Gus, and Fairy Godmother sang.

"Tragically~" Anastasia sang before she fell backwards out of the tree.

"Perfectly perfect year~" Atticus, Cherry, Patch, Mo, Cinderella, Charming, Jaq, Gus, and Fairy Godmother sang as flower petals started to fall around Cinderella and Charming.

The wand then accidentally landed right in front of the red-haired step-sister as she landed in the bushes.

"Perfect!" Anastasia smiled eagerly. She soon grabbed the wand and made her way to her mother and sister.

* * *

"That was amazing, Fairy Godmother." Mo smiled.

"Thank you, dear..." Fairy Godmother smiled back. "You are as lovely as I imagined you'd be."

"I just wish I could've been there for the ball..." Mo sighed. "I met Atticus too late."

"What else can you summon with your wand, Fairy Godmother?" Patch asked.

"Well, let me show you," Fairy Godmother said before she reached in her sleeve to get her wand only to not feel it anywhere in her gown. "That's queer..." she then said to herself.

"What's wrong?" Mo asked.

"I... I seemed to have misplaced my wand..." Fairy Godmother frowned.

Patch started to sniff Fairy Godmother and started to follow the scent of her magic which was leading to a bush and was continuing on.

Fairy Godmother then followed him. "Be right back, dearies!" she then told the others.

"I just hope nobody wrong has the wand..." Cherry sounded nervous.

"Same here." Atticus said. Him, Mo, Cherry, and Fairy Godmother followed Patch so they could find the wand.

Patch sniffed for the magic dust as he was leading them away from Cinderella and her prince.


	3. Chapter 3

Drizella was outside trying to cut a piece of wood so they would have some firewood, but it seemed to be difficult for her. Cherry and Atticus smirked since Drizella was forced to do manual labor.

"Mother? Mother! Mother!" Anastasia giddily rushed over as Drizella fell flat on the ground after having trouble with the wood.

"Anastasia, where have you been?" Lady Tremaine glared as her red-haired daughter wasn't doing any work.

"Slacking off again." Drizella scoffed at her sister.

"Mother, our troubles are over!" Anastasia beamed as she took out Fairy Godmother's magic wand.

Drizella stood up and where when she saw the magic wand she thought it was a stick and so did their mother.

"A stick..." Lady Tremaine deadpanned.

"Ooh, let's beat her with it!" Drizella smiled to her mother.

"No, no, not a stick, a magic wand." Anastasia corrected them.

This caused for Atticus and Cherry to become nervous.

"She's finally cracked." Drizella said, just thinking Anastasia was crazy.

"I saw this old lady use it and where she made the same dress Ciderella wore at the ball appear and the prince." Anastasia sighed dreamily.

"I blame the house work." Drizella told her mother.

"Oh, I'll prove it to you!" Anastasia glared before she then tried to think of Fairy Godmother's magic words.

Lady Tremaine simply scoffed thinking her red-haired daughter was crazy and Drizella simply stuck her tongue out at her sister before the two of them began to make their way to the house.

"Oh, there it is..." Fairy Godmother came for her wand. "Now, in the wrong hands, the wand is extremely dangerous!"

Lucifer seemed to smirk once he got a look at the Fairy Godmother.

"She's right." Mo said as she, Atticus, Cherry, and Patch came to Fairy Godmother's side.

Fairy Godmother and Anastasia then began to fight over the wand.

"You two!" Lady Tremaine glared to Cherry and Atticus.

"We're not afraid of you anymore!" Cherry glared back.

"Yeah!" Atticus also glared in agreement.

"Bibbiti Bobbibi Boo!" Anastasia called out which made the wand activate its magic.

The magic then bounced off the ax's metal part and it struck Lucifer instantly. The cat then came out and now had the body of a swan. This caused for Patch and Mo to snicker. Lucifer looked at his new body's features and mewed/honked in dismay.

"Look what you've done!" Fairy Godmother scolded Anastasia.

"I think he looks better that way." Atticus smirked.

Fairy Godmother then chased Anastasia to get her wand back.

"Give her that wand back!" Mo glared to Anastasia.

"Yeah!" Patch barked.

"I need it, you silly old garden gnome!" Anastasia struggled.

Mo and Patch then went to help Fairy Godmother get her wand back. Anastasia then used the magic words which made the magic bounce off from the metal to zap the three of them and turned them into stone statues.

"NO!" Atticus and Cherry cried out.

Lady Tremaine was surprised at the turn of events, but she smiled darkly. Anastasia felt bad for that to happen, she never meant to do that and was now nervous and worried.

"Anastasia, I can't believe you!" Atticus glared with tears as his girlfriend was now a statue.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to turn them to stone, honest." Anastasia said.

"So this is how you all did it..." Lady Tremaine smiled darkly as she took the wand with an evil look to Cherry and Atticus. "What delicious irony... Don't you realize what this means, girls?" she then asked her daughters.

"Yes, no more laundry!" Drizella cheered.

"Ugh..." Lady Tremaine rolled her eyes at that before smiling wickedly again. "It means power... Riches... Revenge!"

"Uh-oh..." Cherry and Atticus gulped.

"Ohh..." Anastasia and Drizella now understood.

"I wanna be filthy, stinkin' rich!" Drizella rushed over.

"I want a prince of my own!" Anastasia begged for the wand.

"Listen, you three don't have any idea of how dangerous this is." Atticus said.

"Perhaps you two should be disposed of and go back to where you came from..." Lady Tremaine narrowed her eyes to Cherry and Atticus.

Atticus and Cherry were about to get themselves ready for the magic.

"But right now, I shall fix this mess that you three have caused." Lady Tremaine said.

Cherry and Atticus glared at Lady Tremaine as they were over their fears of her since they were older and had faced much worse.

"I call upon all the forces of the universe, Bibbibi Bobbibi Boo!" Lady Tremaine called out while having the wand in her hands with her eyes closed.

At first, it didn't look like it worked. Lady Tremaine looked at the wand, but then suddenly, a gust of bright green magic zipped out from the wand and went to the skies.

"No, you can't do this, stop!" Cherry and Atticus's voices overlapped as their destinies were going to be changed.

The magic hit the sky like fireworks.

"We better get a hold on them." Cherry whispered.

Atticus nodded quietly in agreement. Lady Tremaine then cast a spell to go back to the day after the ball when the prince came to find the one who fit the glass slipper to become his new wife. Atticus and Cherry soon sneaked up behind Anastasia and Drizella as the spell was taking them back in time. Cinderella and the prince were levitating and were soon being split up from each other as the spell grew to be a success.

Time went backwards as they were now back in the time as the prince's men had arrived to the house to see who fit the glass slipper. Cherry and Atticus's clothes were raggy and different since they were now back in the time before their lives changed, but they still knew and remembered what just happened since they were with the wicked step-family. And where they were reverting back to the age that they were at when they were living with Cinderella. The two were in their old bedroom and they looked around.

* * *

"Atticus, the carriage!" Cherry pointed out the window.

"We're back to when we-" Atticus said before he looked to the door.

Lady Tremaine hid the wand in her sleeve while Anastasia and Drizella looked excited as the Grand Duke had come to their home. And where the door to Cinderella's, Atticus's, and Cherry's room was locked.

Cherry tried to open the door, but it was locked. "It's locked!"

"That's right..." Atticus remembered.

They soon heard two familiar mice coming. They also had the key. Cinderella gasped and smiled with relief once she saw her best mice friends coming to the rescue.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, the Duke had arrived inside.

The herald blew his trumpet to alert the household of their arrival. "The Grand Duke!" he then announced.

The Grand Duke soon entered inside the house.

"Pardon me, but we're all aware of His Grace's purposes," Lady Tremaine smiled as she cut the herald off from his introduction of the Grand Duke. "Perhaps we should just get on with it."

"Quite, Madame, quite..." the Grand Duke replied as he adjusted his monocle.

The herald then arrived with the glass slipper to fit it onto Anastasia's foot. Anastasia smiled before she remember what happened last time before she showed her foot.

"Ooh..." the herald grimaced once he saw how big Anastasia's foot was compared to the glass slipper.

Drizella cupped her mouth and laughed at her sister's embarrassment.

The herald then struggled to put the slipper on Anastasia's foot before Lady Tremaine whispered the magic words to make the slipper fit on her foot. And where the herald was surprised that the slipper got to fit. "It fits..." he whispered in shock.

"It fits?" the Grand Duke replied in equal shock.

"It fits!" Anastasia cheered before kissing her foot in sweet victory. "Oh, Mother, it fits!"

"Gee, I wonder if it fits?" Drizella deadpanned.

Anastasia continued to cheer as the slipper fit on her foot. She even danced with Lucifer in celebration.

"Grace and poise, my dear." Lady Tremaine reminded her red-haired daughter.

"I hear by we have found the princess bride-to-be." The Grand Duke said with a shudder.

The herald then blared his trumpet right by him which shook him even more.

"We must return to the palace at once." the Grand Duke then said, putting his hat on.

Anastasia soon went to the door to get to the palace. She had a slight limp because of wearing two different shoes.

"No, it can't be!" Cinderella cried out as she came to the top of the stairs and rushed down to stop the herald and Grand Duke from leaving.

"Wait!" Atticus called down.

"Please, stop!" Cherry added.

"Your Grace, would you excuse me," Lady Tremaine said apologetically to the Grand Duke. "I must have a word with my maid and young wards."

The Grand Duke walked out with the herald. Anastasia guiltily looked up to the others until Drizella viciously shoved her out the door. Cherry, Atticus, and Cinderella began to make their way down the stairs until they were stopped by Lady Tremaine.

* * *

"You all look confused." Lady Tremaine said to them.

"How could the slipper fit Anastasia?" Cinderella asked in disbelief and shock.

"That was Cinderella's slipper." Atticus said.

"She even has the other slipper." Cherry added.

"Yes, I'm the one he's looking for!" Cinderella said as she took out her other glass slipper.

"You may have danced with him, you may even have thought it was love, but the slipper fits Anastasia, and that's who he's marrying," Lady Tremaine mocked her step-daughter before taking the other glass slipper and let it fall only for it to shatter into many pieces. "Whatever you think happened last night was a dream. The same goes for you street urchins."

"But it wasn't a dream at all, it was real and you know it!" Atticus glared up at Lady Tremaine.

"I don't care what you all do or where you stay, but stay away from the palace..." Lady Tremaine hissed to the three. "Stay away from the prince!" she then sharply stormed down the stairs.

"We'll stop you, and save my girlfriend and dog!" Atticus glared. "Sam and Spot..." he then stopped. "No wait, Alex and Rex... Umm... What were their names again?"

"You have a girlfriend?" Cherry asked as their memories seemed to be fading as the timeline was being altered.

Atticus continued to think until two names finally came in. "Oh, that's right, Mo and Patch!" he then said, finally remembering them.

"Who're they?" Cherry asked.

"Ugh, focus!" Atticus shook her. "Don't let your memories go away or else we'll be like how we used to be!"

"Patch..." Cherry stopped to think. "I'm seeing... Spots..."

"Yeah, he's a Dalmatian." Atticus said.

"Right..." Cherry said.

"Man, that was close..." Atticus said in relief.

They soon saw two necklaces around their necks with a note attached to one of them

"Where'd these necklaces come from?" Cherry noticed as she glanced at the note that came with the jewelry.

Atticus soon read the note to himself and where saw Drell's initials. Cherry looked with him as she had a similar note from the same warlock.

" _'I thought you two might need these in case you went back in time and your memories were going to disappear, little by little, these necklaces will protect your memories'_." Atticus and Cherry read as Cinderella went to the door to close it.

"Drell..." Cherry whispered. "I'm feeling a lot of pain..."

"And I'm feeling a lot of strength..." Atticus whispered back.

They both then remembered who Drell was in their lives. " **OUR GUARDIAN!** "

They both then saw that Cinderella was still shocked at what happened. This was a sad sight for them since Cinderella was their best friend ever since their adoption. The birds and mice were devastated along with them. The Grand Duke and the herald left with the Tremaine family in their horse-drawn carriage and it was time for them to go to the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

"What just happened?" Gus asked Jaq in confusion.

Cinderella walked off sadly as she felt emotionally crushed and heartbroken. "I-I don't understand," she frowned before she began to sing. "I always dreamed that my life could be like a fairy tale a perfect fantasy~"

Gus and Jaq decided to come down to do what they did best: Comfort Cinderella in her time of need.

"Every day a new adventure, On some undiscovered shore, Was it nothing more, Than a dream?~" Cinderella knelt by the shattered remains of the glass slipper as she picked up the pieces in disbelief and distraught.

Jaq, Gus, Atticus and Cherry each looked sad as Cinderella picked up the two pieces in the shape of a heart from her shattered glass slipper. "Then one magic night with a single dance I found more then just a story book romance and for once my life was perfect as we glide across the floor and it was so much more so much more then a dream~" she sang as she put the two piece together into a shape of a heart and where inside it showed the night of the ball where she was dancing with the prince. She then took the pieces apart as it felt close to her broken heart on the inside. "I could say it never happened, Just a dream from the start, But then I'd live my life, With a broken heart~"

Gus started to cry from this.

"No, no, no cry, Gus-Gus, Princey knows he danced with Cinderelly." Jaq assured his mouse friend.

"Yes..." Cinderella smiled as that instantly gave her an idea. "Of course he does!" she then wiped Gus's face with her finger to soothe his tears. "What if I'd just see him again?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Jaq agreed. "See Princey!"

"Yes, everything will be alright!" Cinderella smiled.

"Everything will be alright!" Jaq cheered with her.

"Yeah, yeah!" Gus happily agreed.

"We're coming too." Cherry and Atticus told Cinderella.

"You sure?" Cinderella asked.

"Yeah, if you're going, then so are we." Atticus said.

"We're family, Cinderella, it's what we're here for," Cherry even said before whispering. "So we can save Snoopy and Al."

Atticus put her necklace back on.

"Patch and Mo." Cherry then said, correcting herself.

"Alright then," Cinderella smiled before singing. "'Cuz in a prince's arms, I found a love I can't deny~"

The mice then went up the stairs to get ready.

"If there's any chance to set things right, I've simply got to try~" Cinderella sang as the mice brought down her cloth to wear over her head as she always wore when going into the village.

Cherry and Atticus then opened the doors for Cinderella and went with her to the kingdom.

"So I'll trust my heart what else can I do? I can't live in dreams if my dreams are to come true~" Cinderella sang as they exited the manor and went through a few trees.

"There's a better life that's waiting, Past the mountains we must climb~" Atticus sang.

"I will take a chance on love, To get our once upon a time~" Cherry even sang.

Once they saw the castle, they knew that it wasn't going to be far to walk.

"Oh, I want so much more so much more than a dream~" Cinderella, Atticus, and Cherry sang.

The birds and mice then followed as they were going to the castle.

* * *

"Remember, Cherry, we can't take these necklaces off," Atticus warned his best friend. "It's the only way we'll remember our futures."

"Okay, okay..." Cherry said as she struggled with her necklace.

Atticus soon tied Cherry's necklace in a double knot. Cherry watched him.

"This should be secure..." Atticus said as he tested grabbing the necklace off and then let it go once it was secure.

They were now coming to the front gates of the castle.

"We can't get through the front gates," Atticus said. "We'll have to go through the servants' entrance."

Gus glared at the guards, wanting to fight with them.

"This way." the birds tweeted, leading them to the servants' entrance.

"Follow the birds." Cherry said.

Cinderella followed with Cherry and Atticus as the servants were going in where they were needed.

"Keep out of sight." Atticus told the birds.

"You got it." The birds tweeted.

There was a man then handing piles of cheese over to the servants who needed it.

"Cheeese..." Cherry grinned eagerly, wanting to go for the cheese like a mouse.

"I think I just found our way in." Atticus said.

Cherry was walking eagerly.

"Ease up the drool." Atticus told her.

"I can't help it..." Cherry said like a zombie. "Cheeeeeese..."

"Please don't eat any of the cheese." Atticus said.

Cherry pouted. Cinderella walked with the two as they then got cheese from the man. The man gave them a look, not recognizing or knowing them, especially toward Cherry and Atticus since they were 'orphans'. Atticus, Cherry, and Cinderella soon gave him a smile, making him think that they were servants for the castle.

The man seemed shy from Cinderella's smile and smiled back as he gave them the cheese which luckily wasn't too heavy for either of them. A man after them tried to flash a smile to the cheese man as they went inside the castle. The other servants went outside once they put the cheese on the pile and Cherry was about to bite hers.

* * *

"Come on, let's get to work." Atticus dragged her away from the cheese.

"Dang it." Cherry groaned.

"There's an open door," Cinderella smiled quietly. "Now, all we have to do is find him and-"

"STOP!" a sharp female voice called.

The others looked to see Prudence, looking even more sour than Cherry and Atticus remembered.

"You there, who are you?" Prudence glared at the intruders.

"Um, we're new servants." Atticus said, trying to lie.

"I'm in charge of all the servants here and I've never seen you all before..." Prudence folded her arms. "What is your purpose?"

Cherry looked down to Jaq and Gus, then smiled nervously. "We're the royal mouse catchers, right, guys?"

"That's right." Cinderella smiled nervously.

Atticus nodded his head nervously.

"Royal mouse catchers?" Prudence scoffed. "Preposterous!"

"Erm, snap 'em and trap 'em, that's our motto." Cinderella chuckled nervously.

This caused for Gus and Jaq to get nervous. Cherry and Atticus then silently reassured the mice that they would never hurt them. This made Gus and Jaq then instantly relieved. The two mice soon hurried into the kitchen to cause a ruckus.

"I can assure you, there has never been a single, solitary-" Prudence was about to send them off.

" **MOUSE!** " a woman's voice screeched.

The cooks ran around in a panic as Gus and Jaq were tormenting them on purpose to let Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus inside the castle.

"Sounds like you've got mice in the castle after all." Atticus said.

"Please, let us help." Cinderella said as Prudence watched in horror and disgust.

"Yeah, we are royal mouse catchers after all." Cherry said.

"This is _my_ kitchen, I'll take care of it!" Prudence glared as she took out a broom to swat Jaq and Gus with.

"This can't end well." Atticus smirked.

"Nope..." Cherry agreed, she was even smirking.

Jaq and Gus luckily kept avoiding Prudence and even ended up humiliating her as she was unsuccessfully chasing them to get rid of them.

"Please let us help." Atticus said.

"For your... Erm... Sanity." Cherry had a small amused smirk.

"I almost have them!" Prudence glared. She then landed face-first into a basket of tomatoes, only for them to splat in her face.

Gus then pushed a pot on top of her head and jumped on top of it. A cook woman then tried to swat at Gus, but only hit Prudence on the head with her broom. Atticus and Cherry couldn't hold it in anymore as they both laughed, finding that rather funny. They even held each other as they laughed out loud at the mess. Cinderella soon cleared her throat as they had to get their act together and stop laughing. Cherry and Atticus then returned focus, trying to contain themselves.

Cinderella then took out a net. "We'll take it from here." she then told Prudence.

Prudence agreed with them only for her to pass out from exhaustion. The others winced from the crash as they left the room and went up the stairs with the mice.

"That was priceless!" Atticus laughed.

"Did you see Prudence's face?" Cherry laughed. "She went SPA-LAT!"

Cherry and Atticus laughed together again, acting younger than they were before since they were younger in this time frame.

"Okay, okay, now, let's stay focused." Cinderella smiled.

"Now, let's find ourselves a prince." Cherry said.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

* * *

They then walked off.

"Hear anything?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"I'm afraid not..." Atticus sighed.

"Oh, yeah..." Cherry then remembered. "You don't have superpowers yet."

They soon heard swords clashing. Atticus cleaned the inside of his ear as he then heard the swords and walked with Cherry. And where they soon went into one of the rooms quietly to see Charming and his father fencing.

"Is that a gym?" Atticus smiled at the sights.

"I guess we never saw this part of the castle." Cherry whispered.

* * *

A sword then flew away from the king and prince. Cherry screamed until the sword stabbed her hood and she was stabbed against the wall which made her face pale and she shivered nervously. Atticus went over to her and began to try to help her by trying to get the sword off her hood. It was a bit of a struggle, but he soon got it out which made Cherry fall flat on the floor. Atticus grunted as it was a bit heavy for him. Cherry got out of the way.

Atticus then let go of the sword and panted slightly. "Man, I forgot how heavy things used to be!"

Cherry soon stood still with wide eyes.

"It's okay, Cherry, I got it..." Atticus grunted as he backed up.

The prince and king were looking for the sword that got loose as they discussed the prince's wishes to find the girl who fit the glass slipper. Atticus began to grunt as he began to bring the sword back to them.

"Excuse me, that's mine, boy..." the king glared as he took the sword from Atticus.

"Erm, sorry, Your Majesty..." Atticus blinked nervously.

"Father, I'm sure he was just bringing you your sword to you." Charming said.

"That's right." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." the King hummed as he took the sword back.

The prince looked down to the two kids. "Do I know you two?" he then asked curiously.

"Um, we're your royal assistants, Your Majesty," Atticus bowed. "Well, royal assistants and mouse catchers."

"Yes, that would be us..." Cherry even curtsied. "Surely you _remember_..." she then put emphasis in hopes of getting him to remember them, especially Cinderella.

"Well then, thank you for returning my sword." The king said.

Atticus and Cherry smiled.

"Now run along..." the king then told them so he could bond with his son.

Cherry and Atticus looked back and then decided to catch up with Cinderella and the mice.

"That sword felt like it weighed 10,000 pounds!" Atticus complained.

"Welcome back to being a normal person with normal strength." Cherry said.

Atticus sighed. "How do you get used to it?"

"I don't." Cherry deadpanned.

They soon heard the fanfare informing the prince and his father that they had found the one they thought was the one he had danced with last night. The prince went to dress his best while his father admirably looked to a portrait of the late queen.

"We better get going." Atticus whispered.

Cherry nodded and walked with Atticus.

"I really wish I had my powers..." Atticus sighed.

"Well, right now, we'll have to do without them." Cherry said.

Atticus sighed, not liking the sound of that.

"I know, but we've dealt without them before..." Cherry reminded. "Just think, we had completely different lives with Cinderella. We thought we were all alone."

"True." Atticus said as they went to where the Tremaine family was.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, if you ladies would have a seat, the Prince will be right with you..." The Grand Duke told the family before the door slammed open on him as the prince rushed out to meet the girl he danced with at the ball.

"My prince!" Anastasia beamed.

The Prince smiled until he then saw Anastasia and frowned as he felt something wrong. Atticus and Cherry soon secretly sneaked inside.

"Your Highness." Lady Tremaine smiled and bowed her head to the prince.

"Oh, hello... Am I in the right room?" Charming looked to Anastasia in confusion.

"Yes! He remembers who he danced with." Atticus cheered quietly.

Drizella sat in her seat, very grumpy and annoyed that Anastasia was going to be the one to marry the prince from their mother's plan.

"I'm afraid there's been a mix up." Charming smiled apologetically.

"I assure you, Your Highness, the slipper fits my daughter's foot." Lady Tremaine smiled sickly.

Anastasia lifted her foot with the glass slipper on it. "See?"

"How could he miss it?" Drizella scoffed.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I see, it's just that I was expecting... Someone else," Charming apologetically told Anastasia. "I feel awful about this."

"Looks like her evil plan failed." Cherry smirked quietly.

"But the royal proclamation declared the royal proclamation declared-" Lady Tremaine spoke up.

"Yes, but it would appear that more than one girl actually fits the slipper," Charming smiled nervously, backing up away from Anastasia. "I'm very sorry to have inconvenienced you. Why don't I have the Grand Duke escort you home safely. If you'll please excuse me."

"Looks like we can get back to Cinderella." Atticus whispered.

Cherry nodded, on her way to following him out the door.

"But... But... Anastasia got out of her seat.

"Quiet!" Lady Tremaine held her back. "You will forget who you danced with at the ball, You will forget who you danced with at the ball, and marry the girl who fits the slipper tonight, Marry the girl who fits the slipper tonight. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo." She then waved the wand and zapped the prince to make him think that he danced with Anastasia at the ball last night and not Cinderella.

* * *

Atticus and Cherry soon looked and where they saw Lady Tremaine using the magic wand to make the prince think he danced with Anastasia last night. Their faces turned white as ghost sheets as they looked as though they had not expected that.

The prince held his head as he then saw himself dancing with Anastasia and not with Cinderella. "Wait... Hold the trumpet... It's all coming back..." he then smiled as he came toward Anastasia.

"I nearly forgot that she had that wand with her." Atticus said.

"Ugh, I feel so stupid right now..." Cherry groaned and face-palmed herself.

"Should we get going?" Atticus whispered.

"Let's just get out of here..." Cherry said. "If the prince kisses Anastasia, I think I might toss my cookies."

Atticus and Cherry were about to leave before they heard the prince ask Anastasia the one question they dreaded.

"It _is_ you..." Charming smiled as the mice fainted from atop the chandelier. "Please, tell me your name."

"It's Anastasia." the red-haired girl smiled bashfully.

"Oh, Anastasia..." Charming sighed with a smile to the name before getting down on one knee and took out a box with a ring in it. "I know it's sudden, will you marry m-"

"YES! Yoo-hoo!" Anastasia grabbed the ring and cheered before she fell backwards in the chair from excitement.

"Did he just start the big important question?" Cherry asked with a gulp.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Oh, great." Cherry said before fainting.

"Cherry!" Atticus gasped and went to catch her before she could hit the floor, he wasn't as fast without super-speed, but luckily, fast enough to catch her before she roughly hit the floor.

Anastasia was still cheering over the proposal. She even chased after the loose, runaway engagement ring to claim it as her own.

"Ahem..." Lady Tremaine came to her daughter as she put the ring on her finger.

"Well, that happened." Atticus said.

Cherry groaned slightly. Atticus then decided to take Cherry out of the room after the prince had proposed to Anastasia.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

Cherry slowly woke up and had a small smile for Atticus. "Oh, Atticus, I just had the weirdest nightmare... Somehow we were back in time and the prince asked Anastasia to marry him," She soon saw that Atticus didn't look as strong as she last remembered and which caused her to groan as that meant one thing. "You mean...?"

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but that wasn't a dream..." Atticus told her. "We're really back in time... Mo and Patch don't exist to us yet... We don't have our powers..."

Cherry face-palmed. "Aw, man..."

"We have to find Cinderella." Atticus said.

Cherry then took a glass of water Atticus got for her and drank it before getting back on her feet.

Gus and Jaq were looking for Cinderella, but found the two on the way. "Cherry! Atty!"

"Guys! Do you know where Cinderella is?" Atticus asked.

"We looking for her, we saw Princey ask Anastasia to marry him." Jaq replied.

"We know we saw it too." Atticus said.

"It was like a nightmare." Cherry added in.

"We find Cinderelly." Gus decided.

"Yes, we have to find her." Atticus said.

Jaq and Gus nodded and went with Cherry and Atticus to find Cinderella.

* * *

Cinderella was wandering around the palace with a giant net used to catch any vermin inside, though of course she wasn't going to be using it for that, but she took a look around so she could find the prince and set things right for herself. She then suddenly heard her step family coming. This made her hide away as the family walked out, looking rather happy and satisfied with themselves.

"Grace and poise, girls, grace and poise." Lady Tremaine reminded her daughters.

"Grace and poise. Grace and poise," Anastasia said before she saw a vase. "Oh, look a vase."

Drizella hid a smirk to that.

"Oh, look, a harp!" Anastasia then called before there was then a loud crash heard.

Cinderella winced at that and was on her way out the door until Lucifer was coming along himself, and where she had to stay where she was hiding. Lucifer stopped at one point to scratch himself behind his ear like a dog would.

"Lucifer!" Lady Tremaine called for her cat.

Lucifer then stretched and then sniffed something that caught his attention. Cinderella still stayed where she was. Lucifer was close to where Cinderella was.

" **LUCIFER!** " Lady Tremaine called sharply.

Cinderella did her best to stay still before the cat could spot her. Lucifer soon sighed as he had to go back to his mistress.

"Come here!" Lady Tremaine demanded.

Lucifer hissed and he then went to meet Lady Tremaine i nthe other room. Once Lucifer was gone, Cinderella sighed out of relief. The prince was then walking off down the hall which caught her attention. Cinderella gasped happily and rushed to follow after the prince of her dreams. Atticus and Cherry soon ran in the room and saw Cinderella rushing to the prince. They panted slightly from the running since they weren't used to running that fast yet.

* * *

"Your Highness!" Cinderella caught up to the prince with a smile.

"Yes?" Charming asked.

"Hello~..." Cinderella giggled.

"Um... Hello." Charming gave a polite smile, but didn't remember her.

"It's wonderful to see you again." Cinderella smiled back.

"Um, I'm sorry, have we met before?" Charming asked, not remembering her at all.

"I believe we danced last night at the ball..." Cinderella chuckled with a slight look in her eye.

"Well, uh, maybe you've mistaken me for some other prince." Charming chuckled shyly himself.

"I don't think so..." Cinderella replied before she accidentally dropped her net. "You are quite the dancer."

 _'Come on, touch hands.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

The two then bent down to pick up the net. Cherry rolled her eyes at the cliche dropping something and then reaching for it at the same time for the hands to touch. Atticus began to bite his nails out of nervousness. The two looked into each other's eyes and slowly stood up beside each other. The prince's brown eyes seemed to briefly flash green before he then shook his head and held it.

"Oh, Your Highness." Cinderella smiled shyly.

"I did find the girl I danced with... In fact, I'm going to marry her..." Charming said as he gave the net back to Cinderella.

"Marry?" Cinderella's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Yes, tonight." the prince nodded.

"Tonight?" Cinderella's eyes sparkled once again.

"Well, once you dance with someone like Anastasia, you don't waste any time." Charming smiled.

"Did you say 'Anastasia'?" Cinderella replied.

"Yes." Charming nodded with a smile.

"But..." Cinderella's face paled slightly.

"Well, uh, I gues I gotta get going, I gotta tell my father..." Charming smiled nervously as he was about to go off to tell the king the news of his marriage.

"But that's not right." Cinderella frowned.

"Sorry... I-" Charming replied.

"You there!" Prudence called out as she came for Cinderella. "Royal Mouse Catcher Girl! I need you this-" she then saw the prince and smilied nervously and apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry, Your Grace... I didn't realize... I need her this instant, will you please excuse us?"

'This is bad.' Atticus thought to himself.

Cinderella couldn't believe what was happening as the prince went off and Prudence took her away.

"I'll handle the step-family, you go and tell Cinderella about Lady Tremaine having Fairy Godmother's wand." Cherry whispered to Atticus.

Atticus nodded. "Best idea you've had."

Cherry and Atticus shook hands and went to split up.

* * *

"Oh, ma'am, wait, let me help!" Atticus called out to Prudence then.

"Oh, good, the two of you can be able to find the mice twice as fast." Prudence said.

"No problem, ma'am..." Atticus saluted.

Prudence nodded firmly as she took them to a room. "You can both start here, I want this place to be rodent free before the wedding." she then shut the door and left them alone in the darkness.

Cinderella looked sick to her stomach at the mention of the wedding.

"Cinderella, there's something that you have to know." Atticus said.

"How could he not remember me, Atticus?" Cinderella frowned. "We were all there..."

"It's because Step-Mother used magic on him to make him forget and make him think it was Anastasia," Atticus said. "And the reason how she has magic is because she stole Fairy Godmother's wand!"

"What?" Cinderella asked.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but believe me, I'm from the future..." Atticus explained. "I know I seem young now, but I remember everything because of this..." he then gestured to the necklace Drell gave him.

Jaq and Gus soon arrived in the room.

"It's not right..." Cinderella bowed her head as she started to cry.

"Oh, no, don't cry..." Atticus begged, but it was too late. "Listen, Cinderella, when he was looking into your eyes, I saw his eyes flash green as if the magic spell was trying to not let him remember that it was you that he danced with at the ball."

"So, this is all about time travel and Fairy Godmother's wand?" Cinderella asked.

"Yes, I know it's weird, but have I ever lied to you before?" Atticus replied.

"No, and I can see the truth your eyes." Cinderella said.

"I'm really sorry..." Atticus said. "But me and Cherry are going to help set things right."

"Thank you, Atticus." Cinderella smiled.

"Mice-Mice help too!" Jaq smiled.

"Thank you all..." Cinderella was glad to have her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Meanwhile with Cherry..._**

"Madame, the King himself has instructed me to be solely in charge of this affair," the Grand Duke told Lady Tremaine. "I assure you I have it entirely under control."

"Oh, really?" Lady Tremaine replied to the Grand Duke.

Cherry then ducked down so she wouldn't be seen while secretly watching this event.

"Yes." The Grand Duke replied back.

Drizella and Anastasia looked at the decorations and mostly the food and flowers. Anastasia started to smell the roses. Drizella was starting to eat the towered cake. Anastasia then sniffled and sneezed so hard that the petals came onto her sister's face.

"I nearly forgot that Anastasia was allergic to roses." Cherry whispered.

The two step-sisters then started to wolf down the food as Lucifer even hopped onto the buffet dessert table.

"Your Grace, a word?" Lady Tremaine decided she wanted to be alone with the Grand Duke.

The Grand Duke sighed before forcing a smile to join her in private. Cherry soon sneaked to the buffet. Drizella gobbled up a lot of the food.

"What a pig!" Anastasia scoffed.

Drizella took the apple out of the roast pig and then put it in Anastasia's mouth with a laugh. "Who's a pig now?"

Cherry soon cleared her throat to Anastasia before she handed the red-haired step-sister a note saying food fight.

Anastasia took the note while Cherry hid away. "'Food Fight'...?" She then got the idea once she saw there was all this food there and where she could get back at her sister.

Cherry hummed innocently as she hid under the table as Anastasia and Drizella then had a food fight against each other. She then crawled under the table as she looked for Fairy Godmother's wand. She then had an idea of where it might be. The prince and the king were then coming into the room during the food fight as Lady Tremaine and the Grand Duke spoke in private. The food fight was getting a bit out of control. Cherry poked her head out and looked around before gasping as the wedding cake then toppled over and splatted in the middle of the floor.

"Maybe mentioning food fight in the note wasn't a good idea." Cherry whispered.

"Are we in the right room?" the king whispered to his son.

"You!" Lady Tremaine sharply pointed to the Grand Duke. "How could you let this happen?!"

"Really? She's putting the blame on him?" Cherry whispered.

The Grand Duke then nervously settled to cleaning up the mess. Cherry then reached out, grabbed a huge blob of the cake in her hand and mushed it into her mouth as the King was about to punish the Grand Duke.

"Father, allow me to introduce my bride-to-be, Anastasia." Charming smiled as he came beside the 'girl of his dreams'.

"No!" Cherry whispered loudly in dismay before hiccuping due to the sweetness of the frosting.

Anastasia seemed to still have some cake on her.

"Anastasia, this is my dad." Charming introduced.

"An honor, Your Majesty." Anastasia curtsied and bowed her head which made the cake splat onto the king's hand as he was about to hold it out to take her hand.

The king simply wiped off the cake onto the Grand Duke's shoulder.

* * *

Cherry hid a quiet giggle. "It's like me and Drell."

"Right?" Drell was kneeling beside her.

Cherry's eyes widened and she looked to him. She was about to scream until he then shoved cake into her mouth.

"Shh..." Drell shushed her. "I'm just checking on you guys."

"How did you get here?" Cherry muffled.

"I took a surf through the space time continuum." Drell replied.

"Time space continuum." Cherry corrected under her breath.

"Right." Drell nodded.

Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I was going there, though I had a hidden sense and decided to check up on you guys..." Drell said before sliding his finger around her mouth to get some frosting onto his fingertip. "You're doing a very good job so far, especially you, Cherry. You're both so close..." he then licked the frosting off and giggled. "Mm, buttercream~"

"Should we go with them?" Cherry whispered.

"Yes..." Drell said as he took out his wand. "But first..." he then waved his wand and changed them both into mice so they could sneak around.

"So, uh, who's up for dancing?" Charming smiled nervously.

"I'll turn Atticus into a mouse later on." Drell said.

Cherry then scampered with him through a mouse hole. Drell then got stuck since he was fat, he then grunted and struggled. Cherry put a paw to her mouth with an amused smirk.

"Be quiet or else I'll turn you into a rat." Drell glared.

Cherry then stopped nervously.

"Now help me!" Drell glared even more.

Cherry then grabbed onto his front paws to try to help him into the hole.

"Put your back into it!" Drell glared.

"I'm trying!" Cherry cried out.

Soon enough, he was successfully pulled in. Cherry yelped as she fell on the floor and Drell landed on top of her.

"Cherry? Cherry!" Drell called.

"Help!" Cherry muffled.

"Oops." Drell said as he got off her.

Cherry gasped for air.

"Oh, come along!" Drell grabbed her by the tail and then pulled her.


	7. Chapter 7

In the ballroom, the prince and Anastasia were now going to dance together. Drell and Cherry soon made it into the ballroom. There was clanking heard from the glass slipper on Anastasia's foot.

"Make her mess up." Cherry smirked to Drell.

"First, that's cruel of you to request me to do that to her and second, she's a terrible dancer when she's lying." Drell said.

"Sorry..." Cherry replied, feeling her stomach turned.

"You should be!" Drell huffed.

Charming touched Anastasia's hand, but then felt something wrong deep inside as it wasn't like how he remembered last night.

"Looks like he's having doubts." Drell said.

The musicians played which forced the prince to bow and for Anastasia to curtsy so they could begin their dance.

"Here we go." Drell smirked.

Cherry wasn't too sure.

"Watch, watch." Drell snickered.

Cherry watched as Anastasia clumsily danced with the prince. "Wow." she then said.

Anastasia kept accidentally stepping on the prince's foot and he did his best to ignore it.

"Wow, he must have strong feet." Drell said.

Cherry grimaced and winced every stomp it took.

"I bet she falls backwards." Drell smirked.

"Poor Prince." Cherry said, trying not to laugh as Anastasia had very much misfortune during the dance.

And where Drell was right what was going to happen next. Anastasia grabbed onto the prince's shoulder and fell flat on the floor. The Grand Duke ran away fearfully while the King actually smiled down to Anastasia.

"Why is he smiling?" Cherry asked Drell, referring to the king.

"Of course, how could I have missed it?!" Drell face-palmed.

"What?" Cherry asked.

"Anastasia... She looks just like Queen Marianne!" Drell told her.

"Wait, do you think Lady Tremaine kidnapped her as a baby?" Cherry asked.

Drell narrowed his eyes. "The Queen was the prince's mother..."

"Well, yeah," Cherry shrugged. "Uh, show me a picture?"

Drell then conjured up a picture of the late queen who did in fact look a lot like Anastasia.

"The resemblance really is uncanny..." Cherry commented.

"Wait, I do seem to remember the king and queen also having a daughter." Drell said.

" **YES?!** " Cherry shook him violently.

Drell then grabbed her hands off of his. "I can tell you now or later."

"I'm on the edge of my seat." Cherry whimpered.

"Alright, then I guess now would be a good time as any." Drell said.

"I'm sorry, but you really caught me in a good mood." Cherry replied.

"Alright I'll tell you." Drell said.

"Please." Cherry begged.

Drell sighed. "All right..." he then walked with her so they could move on and he would tell her the story on the way.

Cherry followed, standing close by him so she wouldn't get lost.

"The prince once had a twin sister." Drell began.

Cherry looked up.

"They were very close..." Drell sighed as they walked together. "Almost like best friends..." he then muttered. "Like Atticus and Mo's future kids."'

"What?" Cherry asked.

"Nothing." Drell said quickly.

Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Anyway, the prince and his twin sister were best friends, but one night, she was kidnapped by a mysterious figure." Drell said.

"Really?" Cherry replied.

"Indeed..." Drell nodded. "It was about a year or two after they were born..."

Cherry actually looked sorry and sad once she was being told his story that had never been heard before.

"Well, now we know who kidnapped her." Drell said.

"Lady Tremaine kidnapped Anastasia?" Cherry asked. "But why?"

"She's evil, does she need a reason?" Drell asked.

"I guess not, but... That was just cold..." Cherry said.

"Hopefully Charming realizes Anastasia is his sister..." Drell sighed.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Cherry then asked the warlock as she fiddled with her necklace.

"Yeah, you and Atticus were right when you both assumed that Lady Tremaine killed Cinderella's father." Drell said.

Cherry's stomach turned as she remembered the day that Lord Ben had passed away. "That day was very tragic for both of us..." she then said. "He wasn't our father, but obviously, he felt like it for seven years."

"Anyway, let's pay attention to what's going on the rest of the time." Drell said.

"I still can't believe that..." Cherry said. "Anastasia was the prince's sister all this time."

"I know." Drell said.

"He he was nice to me." Anastasia smiled.

Cherry and Drell walked off while Anastasia was alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"He's under a spell," Drizella said. "He's supposed to be nice."

"It's more than that." Anastasia insisted.

"Ladies!" The king called down to them.

The two looked up.

"Your Majesty." Lady Tremaine then curtsied with her daughters.

"I need to speak with my future daughter-in-law immediately." The King declared which made Anastasia nervous.

Lady Tremaine and Drizella soon followed Anastasia as she made her way.

"Alone!" the King then said before leaving.

Anastasia felt even more nervous as she went to go speak with the king.

"Let's make a run for it while we can." Drizella muttered to her mother.

"Let's follow her." Drell whispered, referring to Anastasia.

Cherry nodded as she stayed close beside him while fiddling with her necklace.

"Dont' take that off," Drell told her. "If you do, you'll forget all about me."

"It itches..." Cherry pouted.

Drell groaned before he used his magic to make the necklace less itchy. Cherry scratched her neck as her necklace chafed until Drell fixed it so she wouldn't have any reason to take it off, erasing her memories of her destined future.

"Now let's follow Anastasia." Drell said.

Cherry stuck close by him as she followed. They began to follow Anastasia and the king as he was going to have a word with her. The two were coming into a portrait room.

* * *

Drell overheard the prince talking with the Grand Duke and how when they danced, he felt nothing.

"Looks like magic spells can't overpower the magic of true love." Drell whispered.

Cherry looked to him.

"Sorry, I had to see something." Drell smiled as he came back toward her.

"Well, come on, they're about to go into another room." Cherry said.

Cherry and Drell then continued to follow the king and Anastasia.

"Uh, I can explain everything, Your Majesty," Anastasia stammered nervously from the dance. "I have this inner ear thing and-"

"You, my dear, are a terrible dancer." The King chuckled.

"Yes, I know, Your Highness." Anastasia frowned.

"Reminds me of my queen..." the king smiled as he came up to a golden heart-shaped box and looked up to a portrait of him dancing with his late wife and she had roughly bumped him on the dance floor. "She trod on my feet too. But she took very good care of my heart."

This made Anastasia smile.

"Come, my dear." The King said.

Anastasia stepped toward him.

"I want to show you something." the king smiled as he invited her to join him on the balcony.

* * *

The view on the balcony was a beautiful sight.

"A princess is bestowed with many riches; land, jewels, horses, but today I wish to give you something much more valuable." The king smiled as he showed her a heart-shaped box.

And where this made Anastasia smile and excited as she thought it was something priceless inside it. The King then opened the box to show a small white seashell. Anastasia's smile and excitement dropped as she didn't see anything very special about what it was. Cherry and Drell saw why Anastasia's excitement went down and where Cherry understood why as there didn't seem anything special about it, but Drell knew why it was special.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" The king asked Anastasia while holding the small white seashell with a smile.

"A seashell?" Anastasia asked curiously.

"What's so special about that seashell?" Cherry whispered to Drell.

"There's a story behind that seashell." Drell whispered back to her.

"This shell was the queen's most prized possession, we found it while walking by the water on the day we met, you see; we reached for it in the same moment and when are hands touched, that's when I realized I found true love." The king smiled.

"You knew that just by touching her hand?" Anastasia asked with a smile.

"Love is the most powerful force in the world..." The King smiled as he took Anastasia's hand and put the shell in it. "True love..."

Anastasia cupped the shell in her hand and began to find it more valuable now.

"Ah, that's all," The King then cleared his throat. "Run along now, run along."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Anastasia smiled and felt like he was a father she hadn't seen in years.

* * *

"Francis would be proud, Anastasia." Drell whispered.

"By the way, Drell, what are Prince Charming and the king's names?" Cherry asked.

"Prince Charming's name is Henry and if memory serves me right, the King's name is Homer," Drell pondered for a moment. "No, wait, the prince's name is Charles and the father's name is Henry and as for the Homer name, well, that's someone else's name, though I don't know why that name came to mind."

"Homer Simpson?" Cherry smirked.

"Anyway, we better keep following her as mice." Drell whispered.

They then scampered off to do just that.


	8. Chapter 8

Anastasia walked with the shell in her hands as she practiced saying 'I do'. This was starting to annoy Drell they were soon outside and where Anastasia saw two butterflies together and where this made her giggle a bit.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Drell groaned.

"How Hilda fell for you, I'll never know." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Anastasia soon looked outside of the scenery.

"Now there is finally someone who'll love me, he'll show me a world that I never knew.~" Anastasia sang with a smile. "With two simple words, all my dreams will come true. I do. I do!~"

"Oh, great, now she's singing..." Drell complained.

Cherry grunted and struggled before taking off her necklace as she felt a small twinge.

"No, wait, don't!" Drell tried to stop her.

"What?" Cherry asked.

"Keep that on!" Drell told her. "You'll forget everything!"

"It itches!" Cherry complained.

"Well, I don't care!" Drell replied. "Keep it on!"

"Can you at least make it less itchy?" Cherry asked.

"Fine!" Drell glared before using his magic to make her necklace less itchy.

"Thank you..." Cherry looked relieved. "I can never wear jewelry for a long time."

"Now you tell me." Drell rolled his eyes.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Atticus, Cinderella, Jaq, and Gus..._**

"There's a glowing up by that door." Atticus pointed out just before them.

"Let's look through the key hole and see what's going on." Cinderella suggested.

Atticus nodded as they walked over to the doors to see what was going on. One thing for sure was that it was a lot of magic. Drizella was using the wand and was giving herself special clothes and hairstyles.

 _'That explains it.'_ Atticus thought to himself unimpressed with how Drizella was using the wand.

"Drizella, stop that this instant!" Lady Tremaine came to her daughter before she snatched the wand and zapped her back into her normal dress and made her hair rather frizzy and spiky. "This wand is not a toy!" She soon put the wand in the dress drawer and locked it and put the key in her pocket.

"It's in the dresser and the key's in her pocket..." Cinderella memorized.

Lady Tremaine began to brush Drizella's hair roughly. Atticus winced at that as it seemed quite excruciating.

"We've got to get in there." Cinderella said in determination.

"Cinderelly! Atty!" Jaq yelped.

"They'll see you." Gus added in fear.

"But we have to get the wand somehow." Atticus whispered.

"Too dangerous, we take care of it." Jaq decided, referring to Gus and himself.

"Alright." Atticus whispered before he heard Anastasia coming.

Cinderella and Atticus soon hid away with the mice behind a tarp as Anastasia sang to herself before going to where her mother and sister were.

"I haven't been this sick to my stomach about cheerful princess stuff since Wisteria became the Princess Promenade before you guys came along to Equestria." Drell shuddered in disgust of the old Equestria before the Mane Six and the others came along.

They soon came over to Jaq and Gus.

"Whatever you do, stay clear of Lucifer." Cinderella warned her mouse friends.

"Zug-Zug, no Lucifee!" Gus smiled.

"Okay, now we should turn him into a mouse." Drell told Cherry.

Jaq soon grabbed the back of Gus's shirt and pulled him.

"We?" Cherry asked the warlock. "Drell, I don't have magic like you and Atticus."

Drell gave her a deadpanned face before using his magic to turn Atticus into his mouse form. Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"You are just as useless as Applejack." Drell muttered.

"Alright, let's get in there and get that wand." Atticus said while Cinderella was surprised about Drell who was in his own mouse from had used magic.

Cherry felt nervous but she was going along too.

"We'll explain later," Drell chuckled sheepishly to Cinderella. "You look just like your mom."

"Man, Drell knows everybody." Atticus said to himself.

* * *

"What happened?" Lady Tremaine asked Anastasia. "What did The King say?"

Jaq helped Gus inside while Atticus helped Drell in.

"He's really very nice," Anastasia smiled. "He gave me his most prized possession." she then showed it to her mother.

"A seashell?" Lady Tremaine scoffed and rolled her eyes as she tied Drizella's bow on.

"It's a symbol of true love." Anastasia smiled.

Drizella yelped as her mother hurt her in the head again.

"Oh, please..." Lady Tremaine scoffed as she walked off.

"Hmph! How special." Drizella scoffed.

"He said that his heart-" Anastasia began as Cherry, Atticus, Jaq, and Gus then rushed off to get the key as Lady Tremaine walked off.

"What's love compared to the power we hold with the wand?" Lady Tremaine huffed. "You will learn that soon enough."

Lucifer was fast asleep in front of the fireplace.

"Mother, I-I want the prince to love me for me, I think he could." Anastasia said.

Lucifer soon turned in his sleep with a stretch and his tail landed on the mice.

Drizella laughed at this but then stopped. "Oh, you're serious."

"Well, the king likes me too," Anastasia defended. "He treated me like his own daughter."

"If only she knew the truth." Drell whispered.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this." Anastasia continued as Atticus helped Cherry up the fireplace pokers with Jaq and Gus as Lady Tremaine's key was very close to them now.

"Well, maybe I should have put on the slipper!" Drizella complained.

Lucifer soon woke up as his tail was on fire and he was sent flying in the room. Jaq soon grabbed the key before falling over, and where what the cat was doing was very entertaining for Atticus, Cherry, and Drell. Cinderella winced from the crashing as she watched from the outside.

* * *

Jaq and Gus urged Cherry, Atticus, and Drell to follow them once they got the key. They soon found a tea cup and decided to use that as their way of not being seen. They all hid underneath it and tried to escape with it. Anastasia soon hit Lucifer to make him stop acting crazy and the room was soon in a mess.

"You think Lucifer and Tom might be related?" Cherry joked with a smirk.

"No." Atticus shook his head.

Cherry then frowned as he killed her humor.

"Lucifer!" Lady Tremaine glared at her cat. "Someone fetch the housekeeper."

There was then a knock at the door as the mice tried to get out undetected.

"Housekeeping." Cinderella's voice squeaked from the other side of the door.

"Well you certainly came quickly." Lady Tremaine told her after answering the door.

"We're very good." Cinderella nodded as she tried to avoid eye contact as it would give her away.

"Clean this up," Lady Tremaine ordered. "My daughter needs her beauty sleep before tonight's wedding."

"Not sure if that's enough time." Drizella said.

Cinderella then took out a rag and went to get ready. The tea cup zipped into a table leg by accident and the key dropped out.

"Cherry, you klutz!" Drell hissed.

"Sorry." Cherry whispered.

Jaq tried to reach for the key and soon grabbed it underneath. Cinderella saw this and gently kicked the tea cup under the table.

"That was close." Atticus sighed.

After they left the tea cup, they snuck up to the dresser as Lady Tremaine observed her disguised step-daughter.

"Uh-oh..." Drell whispered.

Atticus and Jaq took the key and tried to unlock the dresser.

"There's a lot to do before the wedding," Lady Tremaine smirked as she walked over before taking off Cinderella's maid bonnet. "Isn't that right, Cinderella?"

Cinderella gasped to her step-mother in fear.

"I didn't know you worked here." Anastasia said to her step-sister while Drizella glared with her hands on her hips.

"Is she really that dumb?" Drell whispered to himself.

"Yes." Cherry and Atticus replied.

Jaq and Gus soon snuck out the wand while trying to be quiet and careful.

"You're far more persistent than I thought." Lady Tremaine smirked to her step-daughter.

"I won't let you get away with this." Cinderella glared at her step-mother.

"We already have." Lady Tremaine smirked.

"I don't think so," Cinderella smirked once she saw Drell, Atticus, Cherry, Jaq, and Gus had gotten the wand. "Guys!"

The others then nodded to her and ran with the wand.

"The wand!" Lady Tremaine called out.

Anastasia and Drizella screamed since there were mice loose in the room. Lucifer then chased after the mice.

"If only I had my super-strength, I could totally take down that fur ball!" Atticus glared.

"We're coming, Cinderelly!" Gus called out.

Cinderella shut the door after them which made Lucifer crash.

"I'm alright with that." Atticus smirked.

* * *

Cinderella threw off the apron and continued to run with the others after they turned back to normal.

"That servant girl is a thief!" Lady Tremaine pointed to Cinderella as the guards came over. "Get her and those orphans with her!"

The guards soon went after Cinderella, Atticus, and Cherry.

Lucifer soon caught up with Jaq and Gus and then began to chase after them.

"Dang it, I nearly forgot how long that spell lasts." Drell groaned.

"What are we gonna do?!" Cherry panicked.

Drell soon used his magic again and where he made sure this one would last for until the spell on Prince Charles would be lifted.

"Bibbiti-Bobbiti-Boo!" Jaq said which then made the wand zap Lucifer and he turned into a box at first.

"You turned him into a Jack-in-the-Box." Drell told the mice.

Cherry rolled her eyes slightly. "How original."

Lucifer soon hopped and chased after the mice still even as a Jack-in-the-Box.

"We're headed for the stairs! Yes!" Atticus cheered.

"I hate stairs." Cherry moaned.

The guards continued to chase Cinderella and cornered her. Drell, Atticus, Cherry, Jaq, and Gus all soon got on the banister and slid down it.

"Wheeee!" Cherry and Atticus cheered as their inner children popped out.

Lucifer went after them only to trip and stumble down the steps, and where this caused him to trip one of the guards. Cinderella then moved out of the way as the guards all fell down the stairs.

"You incompetent fools!" Lady Tremaine scowled.

* * *

Cinderella soon slid down the banister. Jaq and Gus zapped Lucifer with the wand again which made him smaller than they were.

"Aww..." Gus chuckled and pet the teeny tiny Lucifer only to be attacked.

Drell smirked as he stepped over Lucifer and was about to squash him like a bug. Lucifer soon started to attack all of them. They then got off of the tiny cat and he mewed in victory.

"Now what?" Cherry asked.

"Run, Cherry!" Jaq cried out as they couldn't avoid Lucifer since he was smaller than them now.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Cherry said.

"Let me see that..." Drell took the wand. "I really shouldn't use this since it's not mine, but whatever... Bibbiti-Bobbiti-BOO!" he then waved the wand and zapped Lucifer with it.

Lucifer soon grew in size and groaned as he was stuck in the mouse hole.

"Ha! Now you're stuck!" Drell smirked at Lucifer and which caused Atticus and Cherry to make faces at Lucifer.

Lucifer groaned and moved which made a chair fall at them. They then yelped and ran off while the cat was trapped.

Cinderella ran into one space and slammed the doors shut while using a sword to keep the guards from coming in. The two birds soon got Prince Charles to follow them. The prince was curious as he was practicing his fencing, but soon followed after the birds.

"Cinderelly, catch!" Gus called out before he threw the wand as Jaq held onto him so he wouldn't fall, and where soon Cinderella caught the wand.

"Phew!" Drell breathed in relief for Cinderella.

The prince soon came running in until the birds flew away from him.

"Lift the spell, let him remember!" Cinderella called out as she waved the wand as the guards tried to break through the door. "Bibbiti-Bobbiti-" Unfortunately for her, the guards were able to break through and grabbed her, interrupting the spell.

"Oh, toothpicks!" Drell groaned in Cinderella's misfortune.

Lady Tremaine took the wand and slipped it into her sleeve.

"No!" Cinderella cried out to her step-mother.

"Why that evil witch!" Atticus glared.

"What's going on?" Prince Charles ran up the stairs.

"My apologies, it's a problem with my maid," Lady Tremaine replied as the guards grabbed a hold of Cinderella. "It's under control."

"Are you okay?" Prince Charles asked Cinderella.

"This servant girl is a thief." The second guard sneered.

"I am not a thief!" Cinderella glared before frowning softly to the prince. "You're under a spell. That's why you don't remember me. Please! Just listen! Let go!" She had soon touched Prince Charles's hand before being taken away by the guard.

Prince Charles felt a deep sensation inside of himself as he felt his hand after her touch. The guards soon turned away to take Cinderella away.

 _'So close.'_ Drell thought to himself with a groan.

"Sorry, Your Majesty, but your son is in love with Cinderella!" Atticus called out to the king.

"He's right!" Charles added in agreement as he got onto his horse with the orphans.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered as he enjoyed the ride.


	9. Chapter 9

Cinderella sighed as she felt lonely and isolated as the ship was taking her out of the kingdom by orders from Lady Tremaine.

"I've always dreamed that my life could be like a fairy tale a perfect fantasy~" Cinderella sang out of sadness as she looked up at a cloud that looked like the castle.

They were now getting the ship ready to sail off.

"But it was nothing more then a dream~" Cinderella sang.

Charles was soon coming for Cinderella while Cherry and Atticus hated to see her like this, and the only way to get to her in time was by jumping from a far distance. Cherry and Atticus held onto the horse as Charles lunged out for Cinderella. They were both shocked at the result as they hadn't seen that side of him before. And where to make a safe landing he had a dagger with him and where he used it on the sail so he wouldn't fall down while also making his way down. Cherry and Atticus held up a 7.3 scorecard and a perfect 10 scoreboard.

Charles landed in front of Cinderella and once he looked into her eyes, as if by the magic, his memories were restored. "Remember me?" he then asked before dropping down on knee and holding her hand.

Once their hands touched, the spell was lifted and he soon remembered and where this meant one thing for Atticus and Cherry as they returned to their original size. They were still like they were in this time frame, but they were almost done in this adventure.

"Cinderella, will you marry me?" Charles asked.

"Yes, I will." Cinderella smiled.

Cherry and Atticus smiled.

"Can Cherry and Atticus come with me?" Cinderella asked as the two were like siblings to her and even though they both already knew their parents, it would only be right for this time frame to stay the way it should be.

"Of course they can." Charles smiled.

Cinderella and Charles smiled together before sharing a kiss. Atticus and Cherry both covered their eyes as they were going to behave the age they were in the time frame. Cinderella and Charles giggled to the younger ones.

* * *

They soon got back to the castle. Drell was spying on the Tremaine family to inform Cherry and Atticus when he would get the chance.

"It's not over yet!" Lady Tremaine slammed the doors open.

"What?" Drizella turned her head to her interrupting mother as she was lounging on a couch, watching the sunset.

"He thinks he can ruin my plans! But I think not." Lady Tremaine glared.

"Who?" Anastasia asked, popping her head out from behind the mirror.

"The Prince," Lady Tremaine revealed. "He's gone after Cinderella and he's going to adopt Cherry and Atticus into the kingdom."

"But I thought he loved me!" Anastasia cried out.

"Man, and I thought Bullwinkle had problems." Drell muttered to himself about a certain moose who was friends with a flying squirrel.

"Mother!" Drizella gasped once she saw something outside the window.

Lady Tremaine focused on her while Anastasia stood aimlessly. They both looked out the window to see the prince returning with Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus. The king was at the front doors with the Grand Duke. Cherry and Atticus hopped off while the prince took Cinderella's hand and allowed her off. The prince soon introduced them to his father. Anastasia started to look out the window as well, feeling heartbroken and betrayed by the prince. The King signaled the guards and had them go inside to take away Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella.

"Busted~" Drell smirked as Lady Tremaine gasped and shut the curtains. "Well, I better be off."

Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus then came into the castle as it would become their new home. And where what had been going on for that day this was rather stressful for King Henry.

* * *

"Can we go home now?" Cherry asked Drell after she came into her new room while Atticus sat on the bed.

"I think we're all set." Drell smiled to the kids.

"Whew." Cherry smiled.

"Wait, Drell, did you remember to get Fairy Godmother's wand from Lady Tremaine?" Atticus asked the warlock who went wide-eyed.

Drell then face-palmed.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Cherry and Atticus deadpanned almost like twin siblings in unison which made them glance at each other strangely that they did that.

"Unfortunately, yes." Drell groaned.

"We're gonna have to stick around even longer, aren't we?" Cherry groaned.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

Cherry then groaned as she collapsed backwards on the bed next to Atticus.

"Wait, if she still has the wand then that means she could use it to make it look like they had escaped." Atticus said.

"I just know is that we need to get Verna her wand back before your histories are erased," Drell replied. "Pretty soon I'll disappear and you guys will never meet me and you might never discover your powers. You may never meet Mo and everyone else."

"Don't worry, we will get Fairy Godmother back her wand." Atticus assured him.

"I just want this to be over already." Cherry groaned.

* * *

Soon enough, the wedding was announced and where Atticus was going to be the best man while Cherry was the flower girl. Cinderella applied a wet cloth to the King's forehead.

"Using magic on my son, the nerve..." the King mumbled.

"Your Majesty, we've gone over every inch of the castle; it appears they have fled." The Grand Duke informed King Henry.

The King's eyes widened and he stood right in front of the Duke, outraged. "Then search my entire kingdom! I want them found and arrested immediately!"

"Take it easy, sir!" Cherry replied as Cinderella and Charles held him back to relax him before he would do serious damage to himself.

"Keep in mind that I'm an old man and my heart can only take so much," The King looked at his son wearily. "Please, please, please tell me that this is the girl you intend to marry."

"All the stars are shining brighter, Dad, just like you said." Charles assured him, looking deep into the girl's eyes. "She wants these kids to stay with her too, they're like family to her."

"It's true, Sire." Atticus said.

"Then what're we waiting for!?" the King jumped onto his feet, laughing. "Fetch the florist! Bake an even bigger cake! The wedding is on tonight!" he then started dancing away with the Grand Duke, he then looked to Cherry and Atticus. "You shall become the flower girl and you will be the best man!"

"Yes, Sire." Atticus bowed.

"Of course." Cherry added as she curtsied.

The King smiled to them as they began to get ready for the wedding, and where the night of the big day was coming closer and closer as the birds were helping Cinderella with her veil while Jaq and Gus would direct them which way to go. Gus and Jaq giggled and danced together themselves.

"Almost sundown..." Drell snuck close to the wall. "We need to get that wand back before the timeline is erased."

* * *

Cherry was beginning to get impatient with Jaq and Gus as they were taking a long time with directing the birds different ways which to put the veil.

Atticus came in, covering his eyes in his best man outfit. "Not peeking, not peeking..."

"What are you doing?" Cherry asked him with a laugh.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Atticus told her, then walked into a wall. "That doesn't count."

"That's only meant for the groom, silly." Cinderella giggled.

"Oh...I knew that," Atticus laughed sheepishly before looking at Cinderella and Cherry. "Wow..."

"What do you think?" Cherry asked as she did her best to pose.

"You both look beautiful." Atticus smiled.

"Thank you." Cinderella smiled back.

"How lovely, you look, my dears..." A voice said.

"Step-Mother?" Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus asked while looking for the evil woman.

"It appears you were right, my children," Lady Tremaine smirked as she took out Fairy Godmother's wand. "The Prince does want to marry you and marry you he shall... Anastasia?"

Anastasia didn't seem to come into the room.

"Anastasia!" Lady Tremaine scowled.

A figure came out. It sure didn't look like Anastasia though, it looked like a clone of Cinderella. It shocked the real Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus.

"Or should I say, Cinderella?" Lady Tremaine turned to the group, smiling devilishly.

"What have you done?" Cinderella asked out of shock before looking determined. "The Prince won't be fooled."

"The Prince will never know," Lady Tremaine replied. "He'll be perfectly happy."

"But what about you, Anastasia?" Atticus asked the now look-alike. "Will you be happy?"

"I... I want what Cinderella had..." Anastasia replied though she had guilt in her voice.

"But do you even love him?" Cinderella asked.

"Love!" Lady Tremaine huffed before shoving her daughter aside as she took out the wand. "Look where it's gotten you!"

"If you use that wand on Cinderella, you'll have to use it on us too!" Atticus told her as he and Cherry stood by Cinderella.

"I ought to send you two to the workhouse!" Lady Tremaine glared.

"We'd rather live in the orphanage than deal with you!" Cherry glared back.

"Even though it was burned down sometime before Lord Ben adopted us." Atticus added in, referring to Cinderellas father.

"Well then, you two can join Cinderella." Lady Tremaine said.

Cherry and Atticus just glared as they didn't care what was in store for them. They were willing to do anything to help Cinderella. Lady Tremaine soon used the magic wand to send them away and where Jaq and Gus jumped down to them.

* * *

Cherry and Atticus appeared to be in a burned down place which didn't seem familiar at first.

"Where are we?" Cherry asked as she sat on a bed before it creaked and broke underneath her weight.

"We're at the orphanage." Atticus frowned.

Cherry looked around and frowned back once she saw that he was right. "You're right... Oh, man, look at it... It's like a wasteland now."

"Who could've done this?" Atticus wondered who burned down their childhood home.

"I can give you one guess who," Cherry said. "Lady Tremaine."

"Come on, we have to go save Cinderella; I think I know where Lady Tremine/Step-Mother sent her." Atticus said before he ran off to the pumpkins.

"Wait for me!" Cherry called out as she ran after him.

And where she saw that he was right as a pumpkin was starting to get bigger due to the magic.

"That's kinda gross..." Cherry winced.

"Cinderella!" Atticus cried out.

The magic then somehow had got them inside with Cinderella.

* * *

"Okay, I take it back, _this_ is gross..." Cherry groaned as the pumpkin appeared to be rotting, and where Cinderella soon appeared in the pumpkin with her wedding dress torn and where Jaq and Gus soon appeared next.

"How are we supposed to get out of here without our powers?" Atticus grunted.

"Powers?" Cinderella asked before seeing an opening appearing only for it to be blocked off by vines as it was now being shown as a window. "Guys, I found a way out!" she then told them. "But it's blocked by vines..."

They soon saw a horse close by and where it was soon forcefully attached by some of the vines as it would be used as the way to move the evil pumpkin like carriage to where the evil woman needed for it to take Cinderella, Atticus, and Cherry too.

"Oh, no!" Cherry and Atticus yelped.

The coachman grinned as he seemed to be evil himself.

"Wait... That's no coachman, it's Lucifer!" Atticus noticed.

"Lucifer?" Cinderella asked only to see that he was right.

"That sick old witch..." Atticus growled through his teeth about how Lady Tremaine was always bent on making them miserable.

Lucifer soon picked up a whip and hit the horse with it to make him trot. The horse neighed and soon went off. The mice snuck out to help Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus.

"When we're through with you, Lucifer, you're gonna be dog chow!" Cherry snapped.

"Yeah!" Atticus added before he started to try to crash through one of the walls of the carriage.

"Atticus, it's no use," Cherry sighed. "Without Hercules, you can't get out."

"Doesn't hurt to try!" Atticus replied as he kept going even if he wasn't strong like a god yet.

Cinderella soon joined in with Atticus. Soon enough, the hole in the pumpkin was getting bigger as Jaq and Gus were trying to distract Lucifer. And where Jaq was on his hat as he tried to blind the evil cat. Gus was trying to disconnect the latches. And where Lucifer would have grabbed him if it wasn't for the hat distracting him.

"Lucifer!" Cinderella glared as she crawled out from the pumpkin at the former cat. "Let him go!"

Lucifer glanced at her before smirking and dropping Jaq with a laugh.

"Jaq!" Cherry gasped.

Gus and Jaq soon helped each other after the fall while the carriage was still going. Cinderella smiled in relief for her mice friends before glaring at Lucifer. Atticus was going to make the evil cat pay as he soon grabbed hold of a vine that looked like it could knock Lucifer off. He might not had been strong right then and there, but luckily, he was able to break the vine to make the former cat fall from it. Lucifer yelped as he fell from the seat he was in, hit the carriage wheels and then ended up in the water.

"Bad Kitty!" Atticus scowled.

Lucifer soon climbed onto a log and looked like he was miserable. He was also slowly turning back into a cat. Soon enough, Jaq and Gus were able to disconnect the latch. And where they did it just in time as there was no more road for the horse to run on up ahead.

"Jaq! Gus!" Cinderella called out to the mice.

The mice then climbed up a vine to get up to her. They soon jumped onto the horse before they would run out of road. The pumpkin carriage soon crashed without them thankfully enough.

* * *

"Whew." Cherry sighed.

They looked in the distance to see the castle far from them.

"How we going to get over there?" Jaq asked.

"Well, we're not going to be late for Cinderella's own wedding." Atticus smirked as they were on the horse now.

This made the mice cheer happily.

"To the castle!" Atticus proclaimed to the horse.

The horse soon trotted off to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

"Drell, can't you cast a spell to make the prince remember us and Cinderella?" Cherry asked.

"I can't, it's Fairy Godmother's magic, not mine." Drell sighed.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus complained.

"I'm sorry, but it is in Da Rules," Drell replied as he took out a rule book with his own magic before it hovered and flattened Cherry. "Oops."

"You'll pay for that." Cherry muffled.

"It's the code of magic, there's nothing I can do unless we have that wand." Drell told Cherry and Atticus.

"Or we can get him to get to Cinderella." Atticus smiled.

They soon heard Lady Tremaine say to the guard next to her after the prince had left for them to make sure that Cinderella was banished out of the kingdom. The guard nodded and then walked off to reveal a very scared Drizella hiding behind him. And where Lady Tremaine threatened her to keep her mouth shut or else the same thing would happen to her. Cherry and Atticus shivered chills down their spines as that brought back painful memories of when they were under the woman's care.

* * *

"Jaq, you and Gus leave this to Atticus and Cherry and the birds." Drell said.

"Hm?" Cherry and Atticus asked.

"You two heard me." Drell told the former orphans.

"We're gonna have to sing, aren't we?" Cherry groaned.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"Do I have to?" Cherry asked.

"Would you rather like for Gus and Jaq to do the song?" Drell asked.

Cherry and Atticus then begged for that to not happen since the mice didn't have the best singing voices in the world.

"I rest my case." Drell said then.

"Dang it, this means we have to sing now." Cherry groaned.

* * *

Charles felt very lost as Cinderella was going to be banished from the kingdom and Cherry and Atticus rushed to catch up with him in his room while his father was being fitted.

"Dad! Something weird is going on." Charles told his father.

"I'll say," The King replied. "My son is finally getting married!"

"No, no, I mean something is wrong." Charles explained.

"Oh, nonsense, you wanted the girl who fit the glass slipper." The King replied.

"Yes, but-" Charles bit his lip.

"Now you've got her!" The King smiled.

Cherry and Atticus soon came to see the prince to remind him of Cinderella.

"I know that's what I'm worried about." Charles said.

"Your Majesty, over here!" Atticus called out.

Charles looked over to see the kids.

"We wanna talk to ya." Cherry smirked.

"Me?" Charles asked them.

Cherry and Atticus nodded to him and led him into a room so they could talk, and where the room was dark so he could see where they were.

* * *

"Come in..." Cherry called in an eerie tone. "Welcome to Hell..."

" **CHERRY!** " Atticus scolded. "Sorry about that, Your Majesty."

"Uh, hello? I can't see you." Charles said before the curtains of the window were opened.

Cherry and Atticus then revealed themselves by the table.

"Your Highness, we have something to tell you." Atticus said.

"Um... What is it?" Charles asked the two former orphans in a different timeline. "And why are you both wearing necklaces?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you but you need to know what's going on." Cherry said.

Atticus and Cherry both began to tell him everything about who was the maiden at the ball and who it really was, but they were speaking too fast.

"Wait a minute, hold on, hold on..." Charles told them, trying to make them stop and slow down. "I think I understand... Actually, I got nothing."

"Time to sing." Atticus told Cherry.

"Must we?" Cherry replied.

"It's the only way." Atticus said.

"Fine." Cherry sighed before going over to a music box and soon wound it up to get the music started.

"You danced with Cinderella at the ball~" Atticus began.

"No, I danced with Anastasia at the ball." Charles replied.

"No, no, you only think that because of that Lady Tremaine who is also our step-mother and Cinderella's step-mother, we'll explain about how she's our step-mother later," Cherry said. "Now please, let us continue."

"Sorry." Charles said to them.

"Now where were we-Oh, yes," Cherry said before clearing her voice as she began to sing. "With a magic wand, she casted a wicked spell~"

"Wicked spell~" Atticus sang.

"And that's reason why you're not feeling well~" Cherry sang.

"Not so well~" Atticus sang.

"You've forgotten Cinderella, And the dance you shared last night, But we know it's not too late to set things right~" Cherry sang.

"'Cuz, at the ball, at the ball, Cinderella was the maiden at the ball~" Cherry and Atticus both sang.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're saying I'm under a magic spell?" Charles asked.

"And here's the worst part," Atticus said before singing again. "When Cinderella tried to take a stand~"

"Take a stand~" Cherry sang.

"Mean old Lady Tremaine had her banished from the land, Cinderella's on a ship that's gonna sail her far away, It's up to you to save the day~" Atticus sang.

"Save the day~" Cherry sang.

"Because at the ball, at the ball~" Atticus and Cherry sang.

"Oh, what a ball~" Atticus sang.

"Cinderella won your heart~" Cherry sang.

"And magic's keeping you apart~" Atticus sang.

"And she'll be gone forever, Unless you recall, That Cinderella was the maiden at the ball, At the ball~" Cherry and Atticus continued together.

"Magic?" Charles asked as he seemed to finally now understand everything. "Magic made me think Anastasia was the girl at the ball?"

Atticus and Cherry soon whistled to the birds signaling to them to bring the glass slipper down after it was put back together.

"What? The Servant girl? This Cinderella? This belongs to her?" Charles asked in shock.

"Yeah!" Cherry and Atticus nodded to him.

"I have to find her." Charles then decided once he felt determined.

"Shall we sing the song once more?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"I'd rather not..." Cherry bit her lip.

"It's okay, I get it now, I have to find Cinderella." Charles told the orphans.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"Thank you, you two, I love that song." Charles smiled as he led them to the ship that was going to take Cinderella away.

Cherry and Atticus smiled back as they followed him and something seemed to flow out of the perky goth's pocket.

Drell walked over and picked it up to see it was the photo of when Cinderella and her father adopted Cherry and Atticus for the first time. "I better give this back to her." He said.

* * *

"I have to go." Charles told his father as they passed him.

"Go?" The King turned to him. "But you're about to be married."

"But these orphans say she's the wrong girl." Charles replied.

"And where she is." Atticus said.

The King was a little hesitant about letting his son go, but Charles kept going with Cherry and Atticus.

"We'll have to jump out the window, it's the fastest way to get to your horse," Cherry said while running until Charles picked up both her and Atticus. "Whoa!" she yelped as Charles ran with them.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

The King kept trying to stop his son. He soon slid down the banister to catch up with his son.

* * *

Wedding bells began to ring in the castle as they were on the way to make things right in this twist of time. Drell was at the wedding and where he was going to make sure Anastasia made the right decision as he was the size of a mouse again so he could be close to her without her knowing. The King stood by Anastasia as he was very thrilled about his son getting married.

"Oh, thank you, my dear this is all his mother and I have ever wanted to know that our son has found his true love," King Henry smiled before sighing. "I just hope that our daughter is safe wherever she might be."

"You have a daughter?" Anastasia asked curiously.

"We did, but she was kidnapped by a hooded figure, she was our son's twin sister," King Henry sighed. "Our guards searched everywhere, but they couldn't find her."

Anastasia felt stranger on the inside, but it was a feeling other than guilt right now and Drell knew exactly what it was. Cherry and Gus were starting to feel nauseous while Atticus and Jaq looked just as determined as Cinderella on the way to the castle. Anastasia was soon walking down the aisle with King Henry to Charles.

"Cherry and Atticus, where are you?" Drell looked back to the doors anxiously. Luckily for him, they were on their way.

The King smiled as he walked the bride down the aisle while his son waited on the other end with the priest. Once she got to the prince, she soon felt nervous and a little bit unusual having to be wanting to marry him. The priest sighed with a small sigh at the sight of the bride.

* * *

Lady Tremaine and Drizella hid in the back as they secretly watched this.

"So far so good, Your Majesty." The Grand Duke smiled at King Henry.

The King agreed as all seemed well so far. Little did they know that it was all a trap by Lady Tremaine and Drizella. The priest was now saying a few things. Anastasia and Charles faced the priest as he took out his book to begin the service.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman-" The Priest began.

"My one and only Cinderella." Charles whispered to Anastasia.

"In Holy Matrimony." The Priest continued.

Anastasia seemed to frown in total guilt and disgust with herself for doing this.

"We're almost there." Lady Tremaine smirked quietly.

* * *

 ** _Speaking of being almost there..._**

The horse took Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus through the front gates of the castle and now they had to face royal guards.

"You have to let us in!" Cherry cried.

"Sorry, the wedding for Cinderella and the Prince is being held." a guard told her.

"But she is right here! And me and Cherry are the best man and the flower girl!" Atticus told them.

The guards looked at them like they were nutty, but they couldn't help but admit that that was true.

"But that's impossible, she's getting married right now," the other guard told them. "Now, lady, take yourself and your children back to the sweatshop where you belong or we'll be forced to get rough!"

"Listen! She is the real bride! And I am the best man and Cherry is the flower girl!" Atticus glared up at the guards with a hint of the stare. Even though he was younger than he was before, The Stare seemed to be just as effective as it would be years from now especially after Atticus's practice as an older brother. This seemed to frighten the guards as they let them pass as it was Anastasia's turn to say if she did or did not agree to marry Charles.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe that worked." Cherry said to Atticus.

Drell poked his head out and gestured for everyone to come to the doors he was at since it was where the wedding was going on, and where they arrived just in time for Anastasia to give her answer.

"I...Don't." Anastasia frowned.

Drell wiped his forehead in relief, though he knew that Anastasia would say that. The priest looked confused at the sight of two Cinderellas before falling flat on the floor.

"Spoiled little ingrate, I've given you everything you ever wanted, Anastasia!" Lady Tremaine glared.

"Does that include kidnapping her when she was a baby?!" Drell glared as he got on the floor before growing back to normal size.

Everyone suddenly gasped at that.

"Who are you and what do you know?" Lady Tremaine scowled at the warlock.

"My name is Drell and I know that you stole/kidnapped Prince Charles's twin sister!" Drell glared.

Cherry played 'dun dun dun' music on the organ with a smirk to make it like a cheesy soap opera.

"How do you know?" Lady Tremaine glared back.

"I know all and see all like when you burned down the orphanage!" Drell retorted.

Cherry did it again.

"Quit it!" Everyone glared.

Cherry smiled sheepishly in response.

"Anyway, I know what I'm talking about," Drell glared at Lady Tremaine, poking her in the chest. "Kidnapping the princess was part one of your wicked plan other than to make Cinderella, Cherry, and Atticus miserable, you wanted it all! Do you realize that because of you that Queen Marianne died of a broken heart that her only daughter was just taken from her?!"

"You stole our daughter?!" King Henry glared at Lady Tremaine.

Drell smirked and folded his arms as Lady Tremaine was busted before he reached out for the wand.

" **STAY BACK!** " Lady Tremaine glared as she held the wand up high.

"That wand isn't yours and you know it, Madonna!" Drell glared at the evil woman.

"Madonna?" Cherry asked.

"That's her first name." Drell told her.

Cherry snickered. "Madonna..."

Atticus rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but laugh with Cherry as her laughter was quite contagious when it was actually necessary.

"Turn him into a toad, Mother!" Drizella pointed to Drell.

"Only if I turn you back into the dragons you once were before." Drell retorted with a cocky smirk.

"Oh, I shall enjoy this!" Tremaine glared before pointing the wand towards him. "Bibbity-Bobbity-Boo!"

Drell yawned before he took a mirror out of his pocket and it bounced the magic off of it and it zapped Lady Tremaine and Drizella right back. "Karma, what can ya do?" he then teased the evil step-mother and her daughter.

And where the magic sent Madonna and Drizella back to where they belonged as toads.

"I'll take that." Drell smirked as he stood over them and swiped Fairy Godmother's wand.

* * *

The Grand Duke and the King were very astounded all they had been through today. They were so shocked they couldn't speak. Anastasia and Cinderella took each other's hands with smiles, this was going to be set right once and for all.

Anastasia knew exactly what to do next. "This is the real Cinderella," she then told the prince, joining their hands together. "Your true love."

The two joined hands together. Once their hands touched, they knew they were right for each other. They both looked each other in the eyes with their eyes twinkling and having bright smiles. They knew they deserved each other for sure this time. Anastasia then took the wand from Drell briefly to turn herself back to her normal, true form.

"Bibbity-Bobbity-Boo." Anastasia frowned as she used the wand to turn herself back to the way she was.

"Anastasia, what's wrong?" Cherry asked, noticing how unhappy she was.

"I don't deserve this..." Anastasia said glumly.

Cinderella soon walked down to Anastasia. "Everyone deserves true love." she then told her.

They then shared a rather sisterly hug together. "

Bibbiti-Bobbiti-Boo." Cinderella used the magic wand to turn the Fairy Godmother, Patch, and Mo back into themselves after being statues for who knows how long?

"Man, we sure are stiff." Patch groaned as the three of them stretched.

"Who is that?" Cinderella wondered.

"That's my puppy!" Atticus beamed as he didn't forget.

Patch and Mo soon went over to Atticus and Cherry as the Dalmatian soon sniffed them both.

"Patch... Do you remember me?" Atticus picked up Patch.

"Yeah, I do, but how do you remember me?" Patch replied.

"That would be my work..." Drell replied as he filed his nails with his own wand.

"Thank you, Drell." Patch smiled.

Mo soon began to pinch Atticus's cheek, finding him cute.

"Heeey!" Atticus pouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you're so adorable!" Mo giggled to her future boyfriend as he was younger right now.

Fairy Godmother soon used her wand to make Cinderella's wedding dress beautiful.

"Thank you." Cinderella smiled to her fairy godmother.

Charles smiled to his bride before he took her and took her for a twirl as they were rightfully together again.

"Would you like me to return you to your former lives?" Verna smiled to Cinderella and Charles.

"Former lives?" Cinderella and Charles replied in slight confusion.

"Um, yes, you see, I mean you were already...Oh, never mind." Verna giggled.

"Well," the King spoke up. "Does anyone want to marry my son?"

"I do." Cinderella beamed.

This caused for the priest to wake up so he could do his job. He then cracked open his book in the middle of the floor, to marry Cinderella and the Prince, finally. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife." he then gasped and knocked out again.

"Yay?" Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch asked each other as that seemed quite rushed, but the crowd was pleased.

Drell knew that now was the perfect time to restore Anastasia's memories and to return Atticus Cherry Patch and Mo back to the right time. "What do you say?" he then smirked.

"Thank you, Drell." The three except for Cherry replied.

"Cherry?" Drell smirked.

"Thanks, Drell." Cherry grumbled.

"Was that so hard?" Drell asked.

"Yes." Cherry rolled her eyes sourly.

"Now, before we return to the present." Drell whispered before he used his magic on Anastasia so her memories would return.

Anastasia held her head suddenly and blinked. "Wait, I do have someone..." she then remembered her own boyfriend. "The Baker... Dmitri..."

"Seriously? Anastasia and Dmitri?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Yes," Drell nodded before looking to Henry. "As long as that's alright with you that your daughter is dating the baker."

"As long as she's happy with who she's with, I'm happy." The King smiled with a proud nod.

Anastasia smiled as she was happy to be with her true family.

Drell and Verna soon used their magic and they were soon back in the present time and were back on the same day and time that Atticus and Cherry went back in time with Madonna, Drizella, and Anastasia at. Madonna and Drizella were forced to become castle maids, and they didn't like that one bit.

* * *

Drell smiled as he worked with Fairy Godmother to make things right so Cinderella and Charles could properly live happily ever after, and where Anastasia was happy with with her family and was with the love of her life after remembering.

"This is a very happy ending." Drell smiled to Verna.

"Yes, it really is, I appreciate you helping." Verna greed with the warlock.

"It was the least I could do." Drell smiled.

"Shame about the orphanage..." Verna sighed. "So many broken dreams."

The two then combined their magic to rebuild the orphanage and were able to make it bigger and a whole lot better than before.

"Uh, is it just me or does it look like there are kids living in that house?" Mo asked while pointing to where Atticus, Cherry, and Cinderella used to live in.

"Huh?" Cherry, Atticus, and Cinderella asked curiously, and where they saw that people were now living at the house.

Drell walked over. "Are you looking to buy?" He asked the new people.

"Yes, we are." The man smiled.

"It's quite a lovely home." Drell smiled back.

"It seems like it..." The woman agreed. "But can we afford it?"

"No one has lived in it for, um, a long time." Drell said.

"Sounds abandoned..." The man commented.

"You and your family should move in..." Drell urged them. "It would be a lovely place if you ever had children."

"Actually, we do." The woman smiled.

"Perfect! You can live here." Drell told them.

This made the couple happy. Drell shook hands with the couple as he acted like a real estate agent and allowed them to move in.


	12. Chapter 12

Soon enough, Cherry and Atticus were brought back to the right time and they could finally take off their necklaces.

"I'm glad that's over." Cherry said as she appeared to have a rash from her necklace.

"There you four are." Cinderella smiled.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch smiled back to Cinderella.

"Uh, we were just looking for Verna's wand." Mo smiled.

"Such noble little helpers," Verna smiled back. "I can see why Drell trusts them."

"Drell trusts me?" Cherry blinked in surprise.

"That's right, dear." Verna smiled.

Drell looked away innocently.

"You care about me?" Cherry asked.

"Uh, I might be hard on you, but I just want you to learn how to be independent..." Drell smiled shyly. "Your parents cuddle you too much."

"Um, thanks." Cherry said.

"Well, we hope you're ready for the dancing part of our anniversary." Charles smiled.

"Mo, will you-" Atticus was about to ask.

"YES!" Mo beamed.

"Dance with me?" Atticus finished with a chuckle.

"I knew you were going to ask me that." Mo giggled.

Atticus and Mo took each other's hands and went to dance together. Patch smiled to this until he looked down to the mice as Mary was breathing heavily and squeaked in discomfort while with Jaq an Gus was with Perla.

"Mary, you okay?" Patch asked.

"The babies, I think they're coming!" Mary yelped.

"What, now?!" Jaq yelped. "But it too early!"

"Tell that to the babies!" Mary bit her lip as she held her stomach.

"Oh, no... Everyone, it's time!" Patch told them.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else asked.

"Help! Help! The babies coming! The babies coming!" Jaq freaked out like when Discord found out that Fluttershy's water broke with their child Screwball.

"Oh, dear..." Mo frowned.

Verna soon used her magic to make herself into a mouse-sized nurse.

"All right, everyone, settle down, I'll handle this!" she then told the others. "Now, where is the mouse midwife?"

Perla patted Gus on the head and then rushed over to get to Mary's side as she breathed wheezily. They soon rushed into the mouse hole to make sure they had privacy. Patch took a look through the mouse hole to tell the others what was going on.

* * *

"So, how soon until you guys have kids?" Atticus teased Cinderella, Charles, Anastasia, and the baker known as Dmitri which made them all blush slightly.

"Oh, my..." Patch said, feeling uncomfortable with what he was seeing.

"What's happening now?" Cherry asked.

"Do I have to say?" Patch gulped as he looked back to her.

"You're experiencing what the miracle of birth looks like, right?" Drell asked.

Patch slowly nodded. Drell chuckled.

"So, what happens when Zelda's water breaks with your and Hilda's baby?" Cherry smirked.

Drell's eyes widened as he nearly forgot all about that.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Atticus asked.

"I didn't think about that..." Drell smiled nervously.

"Why is Zelda having the baby?" Mo asked.

"I'm afraid Hilda's biological clock has expired," Drell replied softly. "She can't have a child on her own anymore, but luckily, Zelda offered to be the surrogate mother..." he then looked around. "And no one can make me stay in the hospital." he then started to run off as he feared about becoming a father.

"And off he goes." Mo smirked.

" **DRELL!** " Atticus called out.

" **I'M NOT READY!** " Drell called back fearfully.

"Wow, that's something I never thought Drell would ever say." Cherry said.

* * *

Everyone soon started to dance. Anastasia smiled as she now felt like real prince as she danced with Dmitri as her princess even though he was a baker.

"I love happy endings." Mo smiled.

"Boy, I know I do too." Atticus smiled back.

The End


End file.
